En otro monento, en otro lugar
by rakeloka
Summary: Esta historia es una realidad alternativa,de como pudo formarse la pareja de Goku y Chichí. Esta ambientada principalmente en la edad media, mas bien como un cuento, con castillos, príncipes y princesas….. REVIEWS PLEASE! mayores de 18 años...ojo!
1. Prólogo

Bueno pues esta historia trata de cómo en una realidad alternativa, en donde nada tiene que ver a la que hay en Dragon Ball, (no hay saiyas y extraterrestres, ni poderes…..) pudieron encontrarse ciertos personajes un poco olvidados, (que a mi me encantan por cierto y es mi pareja favorita, lastima que no haya muchos fic de ellos….) y enamorarse……

El fic en si, esta inspirado en otra época, concretamente en la edad media, con castillos, príncipes, princesas reinos……

Advierto que en este fic hay bastante "lemon", (y alguna palabra mal sonante...)quedas advertido. Por ahora no, pero más adelante…..ya veréis jejejej.

Bueno espero que os guste y que dejéis muchos Reviews. Un beso muy grande a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pues aun que penséis que lo que leeréis a continuación es un poco raro, dejadme decir que esperéis y leáis todo hasta el final. Este es el prologo, aquí intento explicar de cierta manera, lo que sienten los personajes, y es una introducción a esta historia.

Prólogo

Eran las cuatro de la tarde de un día oscuro, lluvioso y gris, tan gris como el corazón de aquella muchacha, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón bajo la ventana, de su enorme habitación. Se balanceaba una y otra vez sobre si misma, abrazando sus rodillas y atrayéndolas contra si, mientras tenía la mirada perdida y fija en el infinito. De vez en cuando una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, similar a como caía la lluvia de los grandes nubarrones del exterior.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el silbar del viento, y la rama de un árbol cercano, golpear de forma irregular la ventana. Pasaron varias horas y todo seguía igual, hasta que, por el cansancio de estar varios días en vela, la muchacha por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Cayó rendida, casi en la misma posición en la que se encontraba. Sin apenas moverse, su cabeza se ladeó un poco para tener más comodidad. Todo estaba en calma y a pesar de la angustia que se respiraba, por fin había algo de paz, hasta que alguien rompió aquella atmósfera….

-Tock, tock –Golpeó débilmente, una sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta. – Señorita me escucha, ya lleva demasiados días encerrada y sin comer nada. Por favor todos estamos muy preocupados por usted. Sea buena y abra la puerta…..se que son momentos muy difíciles pero debe superarlo. La vida continúa. No esta sola, está el rey, su tío, y también nos tiene a nosotros, los sirvientes de este castillo que la queremos mucho….. – Dijo la sirvienta con el mayor tacto posible y midiendo sus palabras, escarmentada de experiencias anteriores.

Nadie contestaba al otro lado de la puerta. La muchacha ya había despertado del profundo pero corto sueño que la apoderó. Escuchaba perfectamente lo que su sirvienta le decía, pero se negaba a contestar.

De repente como si de un milagro se tratase la muchacha se levantó del suelo y dejando a su sirvienta con la mano alzada para golpear otra vez, esta abrió la puerta. Dio un paso al frete con aptitud arrogante, y casi atropellando a su sirvienta, que estaba con la boca abierta, así sin más, salio de su largo encierro (voluntario).

Sin mirar a nadie y con cara de pocos amigos, la muchacha andaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del palacio, en dirección a los jardines. Todos los sirvientes que realizaban sus quehaceres y la vieron pasar por allí, se quedaron estupefactos por la sorpresa. Algunos de ellos corrieron a llamar al rey para darle la "gran noticia". 

Mientras tanto, la muchacha seguía caminando hacia los jardines a un paso cada vez más rápido, como si alguien la llamase desesperadamente. Su gesto estaba compungido y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, cada vez que daba un nuevo paso.  
Ahí estaba el gran jardín, por fin había llegado. Solo tenia que cruzar el umbral. Aún seguía lloviendo y un intenso frió se apoderaba de ella a través de aquel arco de piedra. Estaba descalza y su fino camisón de tirantes no era nada apropiado para la estación de otoño, la cual ya estaba más que avanzada. Su mirada seguía perdida, pero esta vez lo estaba en el horizonte de aquel inmenso jardín, el cual parecía no tener fin, lleno de plantas, árboles y esculturas de mármol. Por otra parte, el agua de lluvia, salpicaba en su cara y la fría brisa, la hacia temblar como una hoja que estaba apunto de caerse.

Como si estuviera loca, se adentró en el jardín expuesta a enfermar gravemente de una pulmonía o algo peor. El agua la empapaba por completo, mojando su camisón y larga cabellera negra. Sin importarle nada en absoluto, caminaba lentamente por el jardín. Comenzó a aligerar el paso y a dar pequeños saltos en círculos, con los brazos extendidos, cambiando su gesto por el de una sonrisa, mientras que guiñaba los ojos al sentir el agua en su cara. Así continuó un largo rato, como si estuviera en éxtasis, hasta que tropezó, enganchando su pie en una rama y cayendo violentamente contra el suelo. Llena de barro y hojas muertas, siguió tumbada en la hierba, sin moverse durante varios minutos, hasta que trató de incorporarse un poco, sin tener éxito. Su tobillo se dañó considerablemente, y tenía un rasguño del que brotaba un poco de sangre. Le dolía bastante pero era algo insignificante comparado con el gran dolor de su corazón. La desolación, la tristeza y la rabia la inundaban cada vez mas, hasta que ya no aguantó más y explotó rebelando todo lo que había en su interior. Como una exhalación de su alma comenzó a llorar, a llorar como nunca lo había echo antes, con fuerza con rabia….. Gritaba dolorosamente, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, tirada en el suelo bajo la incesante lluvia, que no paraba de mojarla, mientras que las atónitas miradas de su tío y algunos sirvientes, la observaban con tristeza.


	2. Chapter 1

Pues aquí va el siguiente capi. Esta capi la verdad es que esta muy emocionante así que no os lo podéis perder...

Un besazo a todos!!!!!!!

Capítulo1

Pasaron varias semanas y la muchacha caminaba por los pasillos con alguna dificultad, más bien cojeando, a causa del suceso ocurrido anteriormente en el jardín. Su tobillo ya estaba casi recuperado, pero aun tenía molestias al caminar. Era gracioso ver como se sostenía para no caerse agarrándose a las paredes cada vez que daba un paso.  
Se dirigía a uno de los salones para leer frente a la chimenea (el cual era su pasatiempo favorito). Le gustaba mucho leer, sobretodo libros de leyendas y fantasía, que tenia guardados celosamente, más bien escondidos, para que nadie los pudiera encontrar. Su tío el rey, no veía con buenos ojos que su apreciada sobrina (y única) de catorce años, leyera ese tipo de cosas, que además estaban prohibidas, ya que según el "eran brujería". Así que Chichí (que así se llamaba la muchacha), tenía que camuflar su lectura, cubriendo el libro con tapas de otros libros, casi siempre libros de poesía y cosas por el estilo.

Llegando al salón, Chichí, notó una mano que tiró un poco de su vestido. Volviendo la mirada hacía atrás, para ver quien era, se encontró con un anciano de mirada tierna y afable que le preguntó:  
- Perdona niña, ¿sabrías decirme con quien podría hablar?. Es que soy el nuevo carpintero, y me han contratado para hacer los nuevos muebles de palacio. Y la verdad estoy perdido y….- Dijo el anciano con una encantadora sonrisa.  
- ¿Eh?...¿pero como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?, ¿es que acaso no sabes quien tienes enfrente?- Dijo con un aire de arrogancia, indignada y molesta. – Para hablar conmigo tienes que dirigirte a mí llamándome "su majestad" o "alteza", por que yo soy la sobrina del rey, y su legítima heredera, es decir futura reina. ¡¡Tu futura reina!!-. Dijo mirando al anciano con desprecio.  
-Lo siento "su majestad", de verdad que ha sido un grave error, estoy muy avergonzado de veras, pero yo es que no sabía….vamos que no la reconocí, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.- Dijo gravemente apenado y nervioso. Déjeme "alteza" que me presente. Me llamo Son Gohan y vengo aquí con mi nieto para trabajar de carpin….  
- Acaso anciano, ¿tengo pinta de que me interese la vida de un trabajador del castillo?. Eso no es asunto mío. Además aún me pregunto como has podido entrar aquí, cuando en esta parte del palacio solo esta el personal de confianza….Mira, no se, pregúntale a algún sirviente. –Dijo sin cambiar su expresión ni aptitud, interrumpiendo al viejo Son Gohan.- Y la próxima vez anciano tratame con más respeto, por que si no, no habrá contemplación alguna contigo.- Y diciendo esto, Chichí se dió media vuelta y entro en el salón.  
-Oye tu estúpida, si te hablo a ti, cara de sapo. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a mi abuelo?.- Dijo un pequeño niño, furioso, que salio de detrás del viejo Son Gohan.  
- Mi abuelo te ha hablado con respeto, bruja coja-.  
Al oír esto, Chichí, se volvió furiosa sin poder creer aún lo que había oído, ya que nadie le había hablado así en su vida.  
- ¡¡¡¿Pero como te atreves mocoso, no sabes lo que te espera ….¡¡¡Nadie le habla de esa manera ala princesa Chichí!!!, ¡¡¡NADIE!!!!- Dijo gritando y apretando los dientes, mientras se ponía roja de ira.  
- Yo no te tengo miedo, ven a por mi y veras lo que te espera. Te voy a dar una paliza….- Dijo encarándose con ella.  
-Goku tranquilo, por favor tranquilízate….- Dijo Son Gohan, sujetándolo sin éxito. Por favor no te metas en más problemas…..es que no entiendes es la princesa tienes que tenerle respeto.  
-Yo no le tengo respeto a las malas personas como esta idiota….y me da igual que sea la princesa.- Dijo encarándola demasiado.  
- Se acabó, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ahora mismo tu abuelo y tu recibiréis vuestro castigo…..¡¡¡¡¡GUARDIAS!!!!!!...-  
Al oír semejante escándalo, el rey que pasaba por allí, corrió para ver lo que estaba pasando.  
- ¿Pero que es este alboroto?- Dijo furioso, con su característica voz, la cual era potente y grave.  
- Tío, aquí estas repugnantes personas me han faltado al respeto, y deben ser castigadas. Diles a los guardias que los encierren en las mazmorras y los torturen sin piedad.- Dijo Chichí de brazos cruzados y mirando a su tío.  
-¿Eso es verdad? No te preocupes adorada sobrina, si te han faltado al respeto, eso es algo imperdonable. Ahora mismo….. ¿Son Gohan?, ¿Son Gohan eres tú?- Dijo el rey cambiando su cara de enojo a la de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Si, soy yo. Hola majestad cuanto tiempo sin verle-. Dijo el viejo Son Gohan, sonriendo como siempre.  
- Que alegría, esto si que es una casualidad….pero vamos no me digas majestad, llámame Gyuu Mao, que es mi nombre. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?-. Dijo el rey.  
- Pues uno de sus sirvientes…perdón, de tus sirvientes, vino a mi casa en la montaña, para decirme que era urgente mi presencia en palacio, como carpintero, para construir nuevos muebles-.Dijo el viejo de forma muy educada.  
- Si, es verdad ya se me olvidaba, que mande a llamar al mejor carpintero del reino. Como no acordarme de que el mejor carpintero eras tú- Dijo el rey sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Chichí, y aquel extraño niño, Goku, los miraban atónitos sin comprender nada.

- Pero tío, estas personas….este niño… ¡¡¡me han faltado al respeto!! –Dijo Chichí indignada y furiosa, agarrando del brazo a su tío.  
- Chichí, no ves que estoy hablando.- Dijo el rey mirando a su sobrina con severidad. -Lo siento, perdonad a mi sobrina si os ha causado molestias, pero es que esta pasando por una situación un poco difícil-. Dijo el rey tratando de disculpar a Chichí. 

Al escuchar esto, Chichí furiosa, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, cojeando un poco. Goku al ver como se alejaba la chica, de forma tan graciosa, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Al escuchar esto, Chichí, respondió a la nueva ofensa, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al chico con una mirada de ira, echando chispas y fuego por los ojos.

- En serio perdonad a mi sobrina. Es que sus padres…. uno de ellos mi querido hermano, lamentablemente murieron en un accidente producido por su carruaje, hace escasos meses.- Dijo el rey hablando en voz baja y dirigiéndose al oído del viejo Son Gohan.- No tiene a nadie, yo soy la única familia que tiene. Como yo nunca me he casado y no tengo descendencia, he decidido que ella será mi heredera. Creo que todo esto es demasiado para ella, está sola, sin padres….-  
- Pues igual que yo, tampoco tengo padres. Pero por eso no soy un antipático y ni tengo cara de amargado como si no hubiera comido en un mes-. Dijo Goku espontáneamente.  
- Vaya con todo este jaleo no me había dado cuenta. ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Son Gohan es tu nieto?- Dijo el rey inclinando su gran tamaño para poder observar mejor a Goku.  
- Si, es mi nietecito Goku. Sus padres también murieron hace tiempo, cuando el era un bebé y desde entonces, yo me encargo de el. Vimos solos en la montaña. - Dijo Son Gohan, mientras acariciaba rápidamente la cabeza a su nieto. –Además, yo ya soy viejo y el me ayuda mucho con la carpintería. Tiene mucha fuerza, para lo pequeño que es.  
- Bueno pues entonces ahora mismo le diré a un sirviente que os prepare unas habitaciones para el tiempo que os vayáis a quedar aquí. Hay que renovar y construir muchos muebles, casi todos son para la habitación de mi sobrina Chichí.-Dijo el rey

-¡¡¡¡¡¡orrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!- Un enorme crujido sonó en aquel momento, procedente del estomago de Goku, a lo que el rey miro al chico con cara de asombro.  
-¡Vaya hijo veo que tienes hambre!- Dijo el rey sonriendo.  
-Si, señor majestad. Es que no he comido nada desde esta mañana.- Dijo Goku riendo, con una mano hacia atrás, rascándose la cabeza.  
- Muy bien, eso esta bien un chico de gran apetito jajajaja. Mandare también que os preparen un gran almuerzo….-Dijo el rey gesticulando mucho con los brazos.  
- Perdone majestad pero yo no tengo hambre. Es mi nieto Goku el que tiene un gran apetito. Yo prefiero descansar, ya que hemos hecho un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí- . Dijo Son Gohan, como siempre de forma muy educada, seguido de una reverencia con la cabeza.  
-Entonces yo si puedo comer ¿verdad?- .Dijo el chico impaciente.  
- Claro muchacho corre a la cocina. Allí podrás comer hasta hartarte. Diles a mis cocineros que te sirvan lo que quieras.- dijo el rey muy sonriente.  
- ¿En serio?, ¡¡¡pues entonces voy ahora mismo!!!.- Y diciendo esto, Goku comenzó a correr rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la cocina.


	3. Chapter 2

Pues aquí va el siguiente capi. Esta capi la verdad es que esta muy emocionante así que no os lo podéis perder...

Un besazo a todos!!!!!!!

Capítulo 2

Chichí estaba en el jardín leyendo uno de sus libros de fantasía y leyendas. Hacía un tiempo magnifico, aun siendo invierno. El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos de sol inundaban todo el jardín, con lo que gracias a ello, se podía disfrutar de una temperatura excelente. A Chichí le encantaba leer allí, y siempre lo hacía sentada en el bordillo de un gran pozo de piedra, que estaba en mitad del jardín. Su tío y sirvientes, ya la habían regañado varias veces al verla sentada en el pozo, ya que es muy peligroso, y corría el riesgo de caerse dentro. Pero Chichí era una muchacha muy cabezota y siempre hacía, lo que a ella le venia en gana.

En ese momento, como si estuviera perdido, andando muy despacio y observando todo a su alrededor, Goku apareció en el jardín.

- Vaya creo que comí demasiado- .Dijo Goku, con las manos puestas en su estomago y una expresión de alivio. – Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a mi abuelo….¿pero donde estoy?...Esto es muy grande. –Dijo guiñando los ojos para ver a lo lejos, y por que el inmenso sol le molestaba bastante. – Ummmm….vaya pero si es la niña antipática de antes-. Dijo para si mismo cuando la visualizó desde lejos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Goku se acerco hasta ella, le causaba curiosidad aquella niña, ya que pocas veces había visto una en su vida.   
Acostumbrado a vivir con su abuelo en la soledad de la montaña, no conocía a mas personas que a el, y a algún cliente que venia a pedir un encargo, pero era su abuelo quien se ocupaba de eso. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a una mujer. Su abuelo tuvo entonces que explicarle la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, (omitiendo claro está, el tema de la reproducción. Que por otra parte el muchacho tampoco tubo mucho interés de preguntar "de donde venían los niños", el era feliz así, siendo un niño ignorante e inocente…) pero Goku no entendió muy bien. Era ahora cuando por fin estaba viendo mundo, al salir de aquella alejada montaña. Ya había visto a muchos hombres y "mujeres", pero nunca a nadie como aquella niña. Chichí tenía algo, algo que Goku no sabía explicar, pero que llamaba mucho su atención.

-Hola- . Dijo Goku con las manos hacia atrás, mientras se balanceaba, de atrás a adelante.

Chichí, que ya lo había visto con el rabillo del ojo, ni se molesto en contestar, siguiendo con su mirada fija en la lectura.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?, no parece muy divertido. – Dijo Goku volviendo a insistir.

Entonces Goku se acerco mas hasta ella, y viendo que Chichí no le hacía ni el mas mínimo caso, decidió actuar. Movido por la curiosidad, puso su mano en la falda del largo vestido de la chica, que subió hacia arriba, de forma brusca, para averiguar que escondía debajo de tanta tela.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESÁS HACIENDO MOCOSO?!!! –Dijo Chichí furiosa dango un respingo, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.  
- Nada, solo quería ver que tienes ahí debajo-. Dijo Goku con su típica expresión de inocencia.- ¿Por qué las mujeres no lleváis pantalones?- Dijo Goku, ahora confundido.  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa?. Largo de aquí mocoso, eres muy pequeño para eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿siete?- Dijo Chichí con curiosidad, cerrando su libro y bajándose del pozo.  
- Para empezar, mi nombre es Goku, no quiero que me digas mocoso….por que yo no tengo mocos- Dijo Goku medio enfadado a lo que Chichí respondió girando los ojos y suspirando.- Y no tengo siete años….tengo catorce.- Dijo Goku muy serio.  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!, ¡¡¿Estas de broma?!!. Yo tengo catorce años, tú no puedes tener catorce. ¿Es que no te has visto?. Eres muy bajito….- Dijo Chichí mas que sorprendida.- Además si es verdad que tienes esa edad, entonces eres un pervertido, por haberme subido la falda. – Dijo Chichí indignada.  
- Si que tengo catorce años, me da igual que no me creas. Y ya te he dicho que te he subido la falda para saber que tenias debajo. – Chichí no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto descaro?, ¿acaso no sabia que estaba diciendo?.  
- ¿Sabes que?, ya me estoy aburriendo me voy a buscar a mi abuelo. Adiós antipática- Dijo Goku dando la vuelta y marcándose por donde había venido.  
- Pues anda, que a mi me importa mucho que se valla el enano esté.- Dijo Chichí por lo bajo y con indiferencia.

La muchacha se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, donde la había dejado antes de que Goku la molestara. Dio un pequeño salto para subirse otra vez al bordillo del pozo, con tan mala suerte que uno de sus zapatos de tacón, se enganchó en su falda y esto le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su vestido de raso, la hizo resbalar más todavía. Se sujetó como pudo con las uñas, pero fue inútil ya que no pudo sujetarse y estas se le acabaron partiendo, produciéndole un gran dolor, hasta que desgraciadamente se soltó y calló dentro del pozo. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaa, socorro por favor que alguien me ayude!!!!!!!!- Gritaba Chichí, mientras chapoteaba en la helada agua del pozo.

Goku que aún no se había ido del jardín, corrió hacia el pozo al escuchar lo sucedido.

-¡¡Ey!!, ¡¡ey!!, ¡¡¿chica estas bien?!! –Dijo Goku desesperado, mirando hacia dentro del pozo, el cual tenia mucha profundidad y estaba oscuro, lo que hacía muy difícil, el ver a Chichí.  
-No, no estoy bien- Dijo Chichí llorando.- Tengo mucho miedo, me he hecho daño en las manos y el agua esta muy fría. Me estoy congelando y cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo mantenerme a flote y no hundirme.- Dijo ahora Chichí tiritando notablemente.  
- No te preocupes yo voy a sacarte de ahí, en serio no tengas miedo, confía en mi. Pero resiste, es muy importante que no dejes de nadar- Dijo Goku, para intentar darle ánimos, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo para sacarla de allí.  
- Se que no podrás sacarme, es muy difícil, no puedes llegar hasta mi. Hay como tres metros desde arriba hasta aquí. Para cuando vengas con una cuerda ya será demasiado tarde, las fuerzas me están abandonando-. Dijo Chichí muy débil, con un hilo de voz cada vez más flojo.  
- Te he dicho que voy a sacarte, así que no seas tozuda y resiste- Dijo Goku con esa seriedad característica de cuando se enfrenta a un reto muy difícil.  
- Ya no me importa…..voy a morir…..no puedo aguantar mas…Todos mis huesos están congelados, y ya no siento ni el dolor…...Mamá, Papá, voy a reunirme con vosotros en el cielo….- Dijo Chichí para si misma, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como último esfuerzo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse hundir en el agua.

¿Chica?, ¿ey, chica?...contesta háblame….¿Cómo estás?... ¡¡¡No contesta!!!, tengo que hacer algo….- Dijo Goku desesperado.

Como última medida, Goku, sin pensárselo dos veces se tiro al pozo para rescatar a la chica. Una vez en el interior de este, Goku se sumergió en el agua, para buscar a Chichí. No fue difícil encontrarla, la saco a la superficie y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados. Se preocupó un poco pero no había tiempo, para eso, si aún estaba viva tenia que actuar rápido y sacarla de allí. La cargó a su espalda y comenzó a trepar por los muros.  
En un santiamén, Goku consiguió salir del pozo sosteniendo a Chichí en brazos. La dejó en el suelo y observo que la chica estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios morados. Se acerco un poco más a ella y se percató de que no respiraba.  
A su mente, vino una situación que ocurrió con su abuelo. Estaban almorzando y su abuelo comenzó a toser y a ponerse morado, hasta que perdió el sentido, como la muchacha. El, le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, y su abuelo termino escupiendo el trozo de comida que se había quedado atorado en su garganta y lo estaba asfixiando.  
Entonces comprendió que podía hacer lo mismo con la muchacha, para salvarle la vida. Goku, le propinó un fuerte golpe a Chichí en la barriga. La chica inmediatamente empezó a toser, expulsando toda el agua que tenia alojada en los pulmones.

Chichí comenzó abrir los ojos y vio a Goku, bajo un potente rayo de sol que la cegaba.

- Me, me….me has salvado….me has salvado la vida- Dijo Chichí muy débil.   
- Ya te dije que lo haría.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

Chichí miraba a su salvador hipnotizada. Se quedo así un largo tiempo, mirándole a los ojos, hasta que a lo lejos pudieron oírse a varios sirvientes, (rompiendo el momento) que se acercaban apresurados asta ellos.

- Señorita Chichí, princesa…..¿Cómo esta?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué le a ocurrido?-. Preguntaron varios sirvientes a la vez, muy preocupados.  
- Me, me caí al pozo….pero el, el me ha salvado…-Dijo señalando a Goku, desmayándose a continuación.  
- ¡¡¡Majestad, majestad!!!- Dijo uno de los sirvientes que la sostenía en brazos.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, en este capi descubriréis cosas muyyy interesantes jejej. No digo mas, aquí todo empieza a complicarse y a tomar color en esta historia…..

Un beso a todos!!!!!!

Capitulo 3

Chichí estaba durmiendo en la cama de su habitación. El sol entraba por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, lo que hizo que está comenzara a abrir lentamente los ojos. Recién despierta, casi todavía soñolienta, Chichí, estaba desconcertada y no se acordaba de nada, solo sentía que la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y estaba algo débil.  
Como si de un flash se tratase, por la cabeza de Chichí, comenzaron a pasar imágenes muy rápidas, que se mezclaban en su mente, recordándole todo lo sucedido en el jardín y el incidente del pozo.  
La muchacha, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, dio un salto de la cama y salio rápidamente de la habitación buscando a su tío. Corrió por los largos pasillos del palacio hasta que por fin encontró al rey, que estaba en uno de los salones, de pie, mientras miraba por una ventana.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tío, tío!!!!!!. ¡¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde esta el muchacho?... ¿dónde esta el nieto del carpintero?!- Dijo Chichí nerviosa y alterada.  
- ¡¡¡¡Chichí!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ya has despertado!!!! – Dijo el rey lleno de alegría y emoción, mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla.  
- El muchacho, el….el me salvo la vida tío. –Dijo Chichí correspondiendo al abrazo de su tío, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.- Debemos hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Tenemos que darle una magnifica recompensa, a el y a su abuelo-. Dijo Chichí muy emocionada. – Pero, ¿dónde están?….¿dónde esta el?-. Dijo Chichí, separándose de su tío y mirando a su alrededor. – Ahhh, pero que tonta soy, estarán en sus quehaceres diarios ¿verdad?, ordenare a un sirviente que los mande llamar….  
- Chichí, ellos ya no están aquí. Mi viejo amigo Son Gohan se fue hace un par de semanas. Dijo que prefería trabajar desde la montaña, que su nieto estaba muy raro….en fin, ya mandará los muebles una vez terminados. Se de sobra que su nieto te salvo la vida y por supuesto que recibió una gran recompensa, no tienes de que preocuparte…..Pero ¡¡¡que alegría!!!, estas despierta. Dormiste durante semanas. El medico dijo que no nos preocupásemos que todo estaba bien, que solo te hacia falta dormir, que lo necesitabas….y no solo por el incidente del pozo….¿Que por cierto habrás aprendido la lección, verdad?. – Dijo el rey hablando sin parar de la alegría, al ver a su sobrina por fin recuperada.

Chichí no prestaba casi atención a las palabras de su tío, excepto a lo de que durmió durante semanas. No sabía por que, pero se quedo petrificada con la noticia de que el carpintero y su nieto, su nieto Goku, su salvador, se había ido.

- Durante mucho tiempo, he tenido la sensación de estar muerta en vida. Desde el accidente de mis padres….desde aquel horrible día, nada me importaba solo quería estar encerrada y morir….morir de hambre, de soledad y de pena….Pero en aquel momento, cuando estaba dentro del pozo, congelándome, ahogándome, en el fondo yo no quería morir….¡quería vivir!, luchar por mi vida, por salir de allí. Aun que las fuerzas llegaron a abandonarme….Si no llega a ser por Goku….el verdaderamente salvo mi vida, ahora se que quiero seguir viviendo….¡Gracias Goku, nunca lo olvidaré!- Pensaba Chichí, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Pero… ¿¡estas sonriendo, mi gatita?!...¡ya son demasiadas alegrías es un día!. – Dijo el rey abrazando nuevamente a Chichí. – Tu sonrisa iluminaría hasta el más nublado de los días. Esto si que es motivo para hacer una fiesta.- Dijo el rey nuevamente desbordado de felicidad. – De todos modos tenia pensado hacer una celebración, pero era para mas adelante, para dentro de tres meses….¡pero que demonios!, la fiesta de tu compromiso con el príncipe Yancha, se tendrá que adelantar….

La noticia cayo como un jarro de agua fría sobre Chichí.

- ¿Compromiso?, ¿yo?... ¿quien es ese príncipe?-. Dijo Chichí con la cara descompuesta y sintiendo mareo, por el impacto de la noticia.  
- Claro tu compromiso, ¿te tendrás que casar no sobrina? Ya estas en edad de merecer. Pero tranquila, he escogido para ti al mejor de los hombres, no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás en la fiesta, te gustará.- Dijo el rey muy convencido. –Su reino es muy grande y en poco tiempo se convertirá en rey. Te comprometerás con él y serás oficialmente su prometida. Aun que….no te casarás todavía…...- Dijo el rey para sorpresa de Chichí.- El reino del príncipe Yancha esta en guerra, y hasta que esta no acabe y todo se aclaré, tendrás que esperar para la boda hija mía.- Dijo el rey, como si a Chichí le importase mucho lo de "esperar para la boda", sin saber que en verdad la muchacha estaba aterrada.

La última palabra ya estaba dicha, y el fututo de Chichí, había sido decidido.  
El tiempo pasó, y pasó muy rápido. Cuatro largos años, fueron los que transcurrieron desde aquel día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fuera de los altos y fríos muros del castillo, en la ciudad del reino, había una preciosa mujer, que olía unas flores, procedentes de un puesto del "gran mercado".

- Ummmhhh!!…. que bonitas! Y además huelen muy bien….Dígame buena mujer, ¿Qué flores son estas?- Dijo la extraña muchacha, con un ramo en las manos.  
-Son orquídeas, alteza.- Dijo la florista del puesto.  
- Pues en cuanto mis sirvientas terminen de comprar los alimentos, de los demás puestos, les diré que se acerquen hasta aquí y compren todas las orquídeas. Mi jardín no produce está flor tan bonita. Son preciosas…..las quiero en mi habitación… sí, quedaran muy bien allí.-Dijo la chica volviendo a oler las flores.

Aquella chica era Chichí. Los años no pasaron inadvertidos en ella, se había convertido en toda una preciosa mujer de dieciocho años. Si hace unos años era bonita, ahora era increíble su gran belleza. No era muy alta, pero su cuerpo era estilizado, esbelto y bien proporcionado, ya que sus redondas curvas, estaban estratégicamente repartidas.  
A Chichí le gustaba acompañar de vez en cuando a sus sirvientas al mercado, ya que se aburría mucho, encerrada todo el día en palacio. Al rey no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su sobrina, saliera fuera del castillo, pero esta, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.  
Evidentemente no paseaba sola por allí, si decidía salir fuera, siempre estaba acompañada de dos grandes guardias.  
El mercado era enorme, y los habitantes del reino solían ir allí a hacer sus compras. Pero no solo había puestos de comida y bebida en el, aquello era realmente un espectáculo lleno de entretenimientos y demás curiosidades. (Había desde cantinas, tríleros, adivinas y brujas…a apuestas de "mini combates" donde los grandes forzudos median sus fuerzas, con otras personas, por dinero) De repente un gran alboroto estalló en la plaza del mercado. Toda la gente que había allí, comenzó a vociferar y a correr, hacia un punto, donde estaba claro, que algo "gordo"estaba sucediendo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!!-. Dijo Chichí cuando varias personas la empujaron, casi tirándola al suelo a ella y a sus guardias, al pasar corriendo.– ¿Pero se puede saber que demonios esta pasando?, ¿Qué le ocurre a toda esta gente?...¿que es lo que pasa ahí?.- Dijo Chichí furiosa, alzando la vista para ver mejor que pasaba a lo lejos.   
-Ahhh….Caroline, ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Dijo Chichí, llamándole la atención a una de sus mas jóvenes sirvientas (de la misma edad a ella), que logro ver entre el barullo. –Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿a que viene todo esto?, ¿acaso alguien ha robado o matado…..  
- Su majestad, no va a creerlo pero un muchacho que ha peleado contra el más famoso y grande de los forzudos del reino, al que nunca nadie había derrotado…¡¡¡ha ganado!!!…..-Dijo la sirvienta emocionada antes de ser interrumpida.  
-¿Y?.- Dijo Chichí sin mucho entusiasmo interrumpiendo.  
- Déjeme terminar. Dicen que ha sido una pelea asombrosa. ….Pero lo impactante, es que el muchacho durante el combate, se calló en un charco de barro, y como se sentía sucio…..Se introdujo en la fuente de la plaza y…..¡¡¡comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedándose completamente desnudo!!!.- Dijo la sirvienta más que emocionada.- Ahora mismo unos guardias lo acaban de arrestar, por escándalo…..Déjeme decirle su majestad, que yo he visto como se desnudaba…-Dijo la sirvienta acercándose a Chichí para comentarle mejor.-¡¡¡Ayyyyyy es guapísimo!!!, ¡¡¡nunca he visto en mi vida nada igual!!!...¡¡¡ tiene un cuerpo perfecto!!!...perfecto en todo…- Dijo la sirvienta mientras suspiraba, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿es eso?, ¿eso es lo que ha pasado?.- Dijo Chichí con cara de sorpresa. – Y dime…¿tan guapo era?, ¿Dónde se lo han llevado los guardias?-. Dijo Chichí con mucha curiosidad, dejando perplejos a sus guardias que se miraban entre si, por su inesperada reacción.  
- Se lo han llevado a los calabozos de palacio, su majestad.- Dijo la sirvienta.  
-¿Siiii?, pues venga vamos para allá….quiero ver al famoso muchacho jijiji.- Dijo Chichí a su sirvienta enganchándola del brazo.-Guardias, volvamos a palacio….ya me he cansado de estar fuera…ahora quiero regresar.- Dijo Chichí con una picara sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 4

Quien será el muchacho¿Quien será, será? Jejej. Si leéis lo sabréis…..No os digo mas. Espero que os guste.

Un beso a todos!!!!!!!

Reviews please!!!!!

Capitulo 4

Aquella estancia daba verdadero pánico. No solo aterraban los desoladores gritos de los presos, (algunos de ellos azotados como castigo, por los verdugos), si no, que el ambiente que se respiraba en si, era de lo más angustioso. La humedad, el calor y la penumbra era algo, que estaba presente, en las mazmorras, situadas en la parte más baja (sótanos) del castillo.   
El olor era algo característico del lugar. Un olor desagradable, mezcla de sudor y sangre. Los techos eran bajos, y había numerosas celdas, (con duros barrotes de hierro, casi todos oxidados) entre las cuales se distinguían las de castigo y tortura. Las paredes eran de piedra, adornadas por unas pocas antorchas para dar algo de luz. Si en el castillo había zonas verdaderamente agradables y preciosas, desde luego, esta no era una de ellas.  
Procedente de una celda que se situaba al fondo, concretamente la última, se oían los reclamos de una voz, que no paraba de quejarse…

- ¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien?...por favor si alguien me escucha, quiero decir que ya estoy cansado de estar aquí. No me gusta este sitio…la verdad es que es muy feo y no se ve muy acogedor….Perece que nadie se lo pasa muy bien que digamos….Además, donde esta el pastel que me prometieron por venir aquí. Me crujen las tripas y tengo hambre.- Dijo un muchacho alto y fuerte, de pelo revuelto. 

Por las afiladas y estrechas escaleras de las mazmorras, bajaba sola la joven Chichí, haciendo su aparición en la estancia.  
De inmediato al verla, dos guardias que custodiaban el lugar, se acercaron apresurados hasta ella.

- Su majestad, con todo respeto, permítame preguntarle:¿Qué, que esta haciendo aquí?. - Dijo extrañado uno de los guardias.  
- Este no es un lugar seguro para usted.- Dijo el otro.   
- No se, pasaba por aquí y….ujummmggrrr.- Dijo Chichí tímidamente, carraspeando al final.- He escuchado que esta mañana en el mercado, un joven a causado un gran revuelo y mi deber como futura reina, es estar informada de todo lo que pasa en el condado así que…..Quiero saber quien es el muchacho…quiero ver su apariencia.- Dijo Chichí finalmente decidida.  
- Lo siento su majestad, pero eso no puede ser posible.-Dijo el guardia, sintiendo miedo por la repentina expresión de enojo en Chichí.- Es que…es que, el rey tiene prohibido que nadie, excepto el, baje aquí…lo siento pero no esta autorizada.- Dijo el guardia aterrado por la posible reacción de la temperamental chica.  
- ¿A si?, pues que sepas que en breve yo tomare el cargo como reina. Y cuando eso suceda….que no te quepa duda de que recibirás un severo castigo por esto.- Dijo Chichí furiosa.  
- Pero…pero su majestad yo solo cumplo ordenes de su tío….- Dijo el guardia casi de rodillas.  
- ¿Es que acaso no sabes ignorante, que el rey no se encuentra en palacio? Y mientras que el no está, yo realizo las funciones de reina...Ahora mismo YO SOY LA REINA. Así que déjame pasar, y acompáñame asta el preso….¡¡¡AHORA!!!.- Dijo Chichí dando uno de sus característicos gritos, de cuando esta enfadada.  
-Si, si entendido su majestad.-Dijo el guardia nervioso, haciendo una reverencia. -Acompáñeme por aquí. Dijo el guardia señalando el camino, mientras agarraba una antorcha de la pared.  
- Majestad, le aconsejo que no mire a ninguna celda, y que haga caso omiso de los desagradables comentarios que puedan hacer algunos presos….así como los gritos de dolor de los que estén siendo castigados…- Dijo el otro guardia.  
- No soy una niña, ya se que esto no es mi jardín. No me voy a echara llorar por lo que vea u oiga aquí.- Dijo Chichí con aptitud altiva. No sabía el por que, pero había algo que le decía, que tenia que ver quien era ese "misterioso muchacho".

Chichí y los guardias fueron pasando por los pasillos de las mazmorras. La muchacha verdaderamente se estaba haciendo la fuerte, ya que el escenario donde se encontraba, no era algo demasiado agradable, si no todo lo contrario. Los gritos de los presos eran desgarradores y la chica cerraba los ojos guiñándolos muy fuerte para evitar mirar, aquel espectáculo. Los latigazos se escuchaban como si los estuviese recibiendo ella, percibiendo asta el salpicar de la sangre, en suelos y paredes.  
Finalmente, llegaron hasta la última celda donde se encontraba el susodicho muchacho.

- Majestad aquí lo tiene.- Dijo el guardia acercando la antorcha hasta la celda.  
- ¡¡¡Tú!!!...levántate y despierta….-Dijo el otro guardia con malas formas, dando una patada a los barrotes.

El muchacho que estaba durmiendo profundamente, se despertó al sentir el alboroto y la luz dándole en los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa?...¿ya me vais a dar el pastel?...¿es de chocolate como me prometisteis?.- Dijo el muchacho somnoliento mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Chichí se acercó un poco a la celda con miedo, para ver el rostro del muchacho. Poco a poco fue desvelando su figura. Al principio, conforme la antorcha iluminaba, la chica pudo distinguir una silueta alta, con unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, dando paso a un torso bien formado y fibroso, como si hubiera sido esculpido, tapado por una fina camiseta de tirantes sucia y roída, hasta que por fin pudo ver su cara….

-¡Ayyyy….dios mío que guapo es!.- Pensó la chica al momento.- Pero esa cara me suena….me suena mucho….esos ojos, ese pelo….yo ya he visto antes esos ojos… negros….profundos…-Seguía pensando Chichí intrigada. -¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!.- Dijo Chichí cuando por fin, en un flash reconoció quien era el chico, dando un respingo, hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo.- ES…ES…¡¡¡ES GOKU!!!...ES ESE NI—O….¡¡¡¡SANTO DIOS COMO HA CAMBIADO!!!-. Pensaba sentada en el suelo, mientras miraba la celda con cara de espanto.  
- ¿Majestad que le pasa se encuentra bien?.- Dijo un guardia ayudándola a levantarse.  
-Ummggggrrrr…Si, si me encuentro bien, gracias. – Dijo Chichí carraspeando, mientras disimulaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestido.- Quiero que liberéis al preso….- Dijo la chica decidida dando media vuelta.  
- Pero alteza….-Dijeron los dos guardias a la vez.  
- ¿Pero que?...Es que no me habéis oído….no hablo lo bastante claro…Dijo sin darse la vuelta. – QUIERO QUE LO LIBEREIS.- Dijo ahora gritando.  
- ¡Guauuuuuuu que pulmones tiene esa chica!-. Dijo Goku desde su celda, sin alcanzar a ver nada.  
- Quiero verlo dentro de una hora en el salón real. Yo decidiré que hacer con este preso, de ahora en adelante.-. Dijo Chichí antes de marcharse definitivamente de allí.


	6. Chapter 5

Pues aquel chico era nuestro querido Goku, si es que este chico tiene unas cosas...jejejje. Que hará la princesa?, Como se tomara esto?, Que sentirá ahora que Goku vuelve a estar en su vida?...No esperéis mas y describirlo vosotros mismos.

Un beso muy grande a todos y espero que os guste.

Capitulo 5

Pasó una hora, y Chichí levantaba la cabeza estirando su cuello una y otra vez, desde el sillón real, para poder ver desde la ventana el reloj de sol, situado en una columna del jardín. El tiempo pasaba lento y la muchacha se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, ante la espera. Cada vez que Chichí miraba el reloj, siempre estaba igual o habían pasado solo escasos minutos, sin llegar a cumplirse una hora entera.   
Entonces, en ese momento, se oyeron unos tímidos pasos, que retumbaban con gran eco, hasta llegar al principio de la enorme puerta del salón real.

- A…acércate-. Dijo Chichí algo nerviosa, retumbando su voz en toda la sala.

Goku caminó por una larga alfombra roja, hasta llegar a un sillón de madera, situado al principio de unas escaleras del mismo material, donde se hallaba sentada Chichí, que lo miraba muy fijo.

-Me…me han dicho que me mandaste llamar….ups! perdón que me mandó llamar "majestad".-Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.  
- Si, así es. Pero yo soy la que habla primero. No seas insolente o te mandare de vuelta al calabozo.- Dijo seria, pero sorprendida por la habitual espontaneidad de Goku.-Bien, veo que abandonaste la montaña y has vuelto al reino…. Y que manera de volver as tenido… ¿sabes el escándalo que has formado? ¿Cómo se te ocurre bañarte en una fuente?, eso está prohibido…. ¡Y mas bañarte desnudo! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? -Dijo la chica autoritaria, mientras se sonrojaba un poco, al imaginarse al chico desnudo.  
- Jejejeje, no pensé que era para tanto. Es que con la ropa puesta, no podía quitarme bien el barro del que me ensucie…Y, ¿Qué tiene de malo estar desnudo?, ¿acaso no nos hizo dios así? Yo no le doy importancia a que alguien este sin ropa. - Dijo Goku de forma inocente, sonrojando aún más a Chichí, con sus descaradas palabras.  
-En…en fin….- Dijo Chichí, tratando de recuperara la compostura. -Ni creas que te he sacado del calabozo por el favor que me hiciste hace años….es solo, es solo que tu delito dentro de lo que cabe, fue un delito menor y por eso te he sacado de allí….Hablando de otra cosa…- Dijo la chica bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.- Hay algo que ya que estas aquí, quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…. no pude decírtelo en su momento, así que muchas gracias por aquello, de verdad muchas gracias.- Dijo Chichí con una tierna sonrisa.  
- Ehhh…de nada creo….no tiene importancia.- Dijo Goku extrañado sin tener ni idea de lo que la muchacha le estaba hablando.  
- Bueno la verdad es que estoy harta de formalismos ¿sabes?. Creo que después de lo que pasó, puedes llamarme con toda confianza por mi nombre, pero sin tutearme, claro está. ¿No crees?. Venga llámame por mi nombre.- Dijo la chica entusiasmada.  
- Es que yo….no se como te llamas…perdón, como se llama. Es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida, así que no se cual es su nombre.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.   
-¡¡¿Qué?!!...¿como?...¿como que no sabes mi nombre? lo sabes de sobra.- Dijo Chichí comenzando a ponerse furiosa.  
- Lo siento alteza pero no lo se. De verdad que si lo supiera se lo habría dicho, pero es que no soy adivino y no puedo averiguar su nombre, si es la primera vez que nos vemos.- Dijo Goku nervioso ante la chica.  
-¿A si que no te acuerdas de mi?, ¿no sabes quien soy?...- Dijo cambiando su gesto de furia a tristeza.- Y yo acordándome tantos años de el, que su recuerdo nunca se pudo borrar de mi cabeza….Y el, el si se olvidó de mi…ni siquiera se imagina quien soy.- Pensó triste.  
-De lo que si me acuerdo es de este castillo. Yo hace unos años estuve aquí. ¿Qué le pasó al antiguo rey?, ¿murió?...el y mi difunto abuelo, eran amigos.-Dijo Goku con una seriedad nada propia en el.  
-Vaya así que no se acuerda de mi, pero si del castillo.- Pensó Chichí.- No, el no ha muerto sigue siendo el rey…y por si lo preguntas, no se casó, ni soy su esposa….Yo soy…. su sobrina, "la princesa Chichí".- Dijo seria mirando fijamente a los ojos de Goku.  
-Encantado su majestad.- Dijo Goku sin mucha importancia. -¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!!.- Dijo con los ojos como platos, cuando por fin se dio cuenta. ¡¡¡¿Tu eres la niña?!!!, ¡¡¡la niña del pozo!!!...aquella chica insoportable a la que yo le salvé la vida….- Dijo muy sorprendido, acercándose hasta ella, a una distancia demasiado corta.  
- Si la misma, esa soy yo.- Dijo Chichí, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al sentir el aliento de Goku muy cerca de ella.  
- ¡Vaya es increíble!, ¡como has cambiado!...como pensar que aquella niña eras tú.-Dijo Goku mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo.   
- Si….tu también has cambiado mucho…pero en cuanto vi tú cara en la celda, supe que eras tú.-Dijo Chichí con la voz entrecortada, al tener a Goku a escasos metros de ella.   
-Vaya perdón. Creo que me estoy pasando un poco jejeje, discúlpeme fue la emoción.- Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, volviendo a bajar las escaleras.- Es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Ya me lo advirtieron los guardias, me dijeron que la llamase de usted y le tuviera mucho respeto.  
- No pasa nada tranquilo, lo entiendo.- Dijo para sorpresa del muchacho.- Todavía no me has dicho que haces en el reino, Goku. ¿Por qué abandonaste la montaña?- Preguntó Chichí intrigada.  
- Mi abuelo murió hace unos pocos meses y la verdad es que a mi la carpintería no se me da nada bien….Decidí instalarme en el reino y buscar trabajo.-Dijo Goku explicándose.  
- ¿Ya tienes lugar donde alojarte?.- Preguntó la chica.  
-No, aún no. La verdad es que estoy algo perdido. No se en que podría trabajar. Soy muy fuerte y quizás levantando cosas o venciendo a tipos duros….-Dijo Goku indeciso.  
- Si, algo he oído sobre que eres muy fuerte. Pues entonces si no tienes lugar donde alojarte y tampoco tienes trabajo…. ¿Te gustaría vivir en el castillo y trabajar aquí?... ¿trabajar para mi?.- Dijo Chichí sin rodeos.  
-¡¡¿ En serio?!!, ¡¡eso sería estupendo!!...¡¡claro que quiero vivir aquí!!.- Dijo Goku muy contento.  
- Además tengo un trabajo ideal para ti. Te encargarás de cuidar y alimentar a los caballos. El sirviente que estaba al cuidado de esas tareas, se jubiló hace unos días. ¿Te gustan los animales, Goku?, ¿te gustan los caballos?. También podrías encargarte de otras cosas, pero en un principió esa será tu función.- Dijo Chichí sonriendo.  
- Si, si que me gustan los animales, me gustan mucho. Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de ellos en la montaña…pero, ¿tendré tiempo para entrenar?...es que el ejercicio es mi vida y si no entreno, creame en serio que moriría jejej.- Dijo el chico con una mano atrás de su cabeza.  
- Claro lo que tú quieras. Vas a ser mi sirviente, no mi esclavo jajjaa. Tendrás una habitación y comida….mucha comida. Si realizas bien tu trabajo.-Dijo la chica mirándolo tiernamente. -Otra cosa, ¿si eres tan fuerte?…. ¿como pudieron arrestarte mis guardias?...- Dijo la muchacha con interés.  
- No me arrestaron, me fui con ellos. Me dijeron que si les acompañaba, me darían un pastel de chocolate y nata….pero no he visto el pastel por ningún lado.- Dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros.  
- JAJAJAJAJA….-Estallo Chichí en carcajadas. Esta bien, esta bien, si eso te prometieron mis guardias ahora mismo se te dará tu pastel, no te preocupes.- Dijo la chica, limpiándose las lagrimas producidas por la risa.- Bueno puedes retirarte. Dile a una de mis sirvientas que te acompañe hasta tu habitación, y después te pondrás a trabajar….Ahhh y lo último….no vuelvas a desnudarte en público si no quieres tener problemas ¿entendido?...-Dijo la muchacha sonriendo con complicidad.  
- Está bien, lo que usted diga princesa Chichí.- Dijo Goku sonriendo de la misma manera.

Rompiendo la mágica atmósfera creada entorno a los dos, un sirviente, hizo su aparición al final de la sala.

-Alteza, le informo, que su majestad el rey y el príncipe Yamcha, acaban de hacer su aparición en palacio.- Dijo el sirviente, sonando su voz con un profundo eco.  
-Si ahora mismo voy a recibirles.- Dijo Chichí recuperando la seriedad.


	7. Chapter 6

OH, OH….El Príncipe Yancha a llegado……que pasara ahora???!!!!!!!!!!. Este capi es muy emocionante...ya empieza lo bueno jeje. Espero que los disfrutéis aquí va:

Un beso muy grande….reviews please!!!!!

Capitulo 6

- ¡Cómo me alegro de estar en casa después de tanto tiempo!-. Dijo el rey muy entusiasmado al bajarse del carruaje.- Vaya, como echaba de menos mi adorado castillo y todo lo que hay dentro de el….-. Dijo echando un vistazo a la estancia mientras suspiraba.  
- ¡¡Tío, tío!!.- Dijo Chichí corriendo muy deprisa asta el. -¡Tío como te he echado de menos!.- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡Mi pequeña, mi pequeña Chichí!.- Dijo el rey correspondiendo al abrazo.- Pero que digo pequeña….mírate, ya estas hecha toda una mujer.- Dijo levantando la cara de su sobrina, suavemente por la barbilla.- Madre santísima, en seis meses que he estado fuera, te has vuelto aún mas bella si era posible….¿no es así Yancha?.- Dijo dirigiéndose al joven que bajaba del carruaje.  
- Claro, yo siempre he dicho que la princesa Chichí poseía una gran belleza, que no podría compararse ni con el más hermoso de los ángeles…- Dijo el príncipe de forma cínica. -¿A mi no vas a saludarme?...-Dijo refiriéndose a Chichí.- Mi amada prometida….-Añadió, tomando la mano de Chichí y besándosela delicadamente a continuación, de una manera muy descarada mirándola a los ojos.  
-Si, claro… ¿Cómo estas?...querido.-Dijo Chichí de manera irónica y con rostro apático, sin mirar al príncipe, mientras retiraba su mano con violencia.  
- Muy bien amor, estos meses sin tu presencia han sido todo un verdadero infierno….Pero no todo ha sido negativo ¿sabes?…traigo grandes noticias. Por fin después de cuatro largos años, la guerra que enfrentaba mi reino con el reino del sur, a terminado….por supuesto, ni tengo que decir que yo he ganado.- Dijo esto último pavoneándose de manera vanidosa.- ¿No es curioso?, la guerra ha durado cuatro años, ¡¡justo el tiempo que "su majestad" y yo llevamos comprometidos!!...-Dijo sarcásticamente, mirando a Chichí para molestarla.- En fin, ya no habrá que hacer mas larga la espera, el mes que viene seré proclamado rey….y claro, nuestros reinos se unirán. Así que, escasos días después "la princesa Chichí y el príncipe Yancha", serán proclamados marido y mujer….: Dijo hablando en tercera persona y de forma irónica, sin dejar de mirar a Chichí.-" Mujer, en todos los sentidos".- Dijo esto ultimo, susurrando al oído de Chichí, mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa de perversión en su rostro.

Chichí al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar, mirar al chico con cara de asco y odio, mientras le desafiaba con la mirada. Si desde luego las miradas matasen, Yancha en ese momento habría caído fulminado. 

El rey que no entendía, ni se percataba de los numerosos gestos e indirectas "desagradables", que los jóvenes se lanzaban, estaba feliz por la vuelta a casa, y por la ya inminente boda de su sobrina, pensando en su ignorancia, que la chica en verdad estaba feliz por ello.

-Ahhhhhh……-. Dijo el rey estirándose y bostezando. -Ha sido un viaje muy largo, será mejor que descansemos y comamos algo. No se el príncipe Yancha, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre ejejje. Además….será mejor que entremos en el castillo, el cielo esta nublado y parece que va a ver tormenta.- Dijo el rey mirando al cielo, mientras entraba en el castillo.  
- Si, eso parece…creo que habrá tormenta…¿no opinas tu lo mismo, princesa?.- Dijo Yancha sonriendo de forma malévola.  
- Si, desde luego que la habrá…- Dijo mirando a Yancha entrecerrando los ojos, por la ira.

Rey, príncipe y princesa, entraban por las puertas del castillo. A la llegada del príncipe Yancha, un gran revuelo se formó entre las sirvientas de palacio, que lo consideraban un chico muy atractivo, además de tener una gran fama de casanova, ya no en este reino, si no en todos los reinos vecinos.

- Atención chicas ahí viene, lo estoy viendo entrar….¡Ahhh…!,¡ Que elegante y guapo es!, ¡que suerte tiene la princesa!.- Decían las sirvientas de palacio entre ellas, hablando en voz baja.  
- Me alegro de estar en este palacio, pose un servicio muy interesante….se ve que son sirvientes muy…. complacientes.- Dijo Yancha guiñando un ojo, al pasar por delante de las sirvientas, las cuales soltaban tímidas carcajadas, tapándose la boca con pudor.

Chichí que se percataba de todo, no pudo evitar el girar los ojos y suspirar de desesperación, en varias ocasiones.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, el rey y el príncipe, no paraban de hablar de la boda y sus preparativos.

- ¿Y tu que dices Chichí?, ¿te parece bien?.- Dijo el rey con interés.  
- ¿Ummh?.- Dijo Chichí distraída.- Ehhh…. si, si claro, me parece bien.- Respondió para seguir la corriente, sin saber siquiera lo que su tío le había preguntado.  
- Otra cosa…No te he preguntado si ha ocurrido algún incidente…. o algo que halla pasado durante mi ausencia.- Dijo el rey a Chichí.

Chichí reaccionó y le iba a contar a su tío lo sucedido con Goku, el nieto de su viejo (ya fallecido) amigo, pero sin saber por que, prefirió callar y no contarle que "Goku", estaba viviendo en el castillo, y mucho menos trabajando allí.

-Pues…no, nada. Todo ha estado bien durante tu ausencia, tío….ninguna…novedad.- Dijo Chichí misteriosa.  
- Bueno como ya hemos decidido, habrá una fiesta antes de la boda, donde….- Hablaba Yancha sin parar.  
- Si me disculpáis, creo que me voy a retirar, no tengo mucha hambre, algo me sentó mal, y se me indigestó.- Dijo Chichí para escaparse de allí, ya que no aguantaba más la situación, tenia que tomar el aire y despejarse.

Mientras tanto, en las caballerizas cuidando a los animales, Goku, trabajaba duramente, (de buen agrado) levantando tablas muy pesadas y acomodando a los caballos.

- ¿Y como dices que se llama?- Dijo una sirvienta.  
- No lo se….ha entrado a trabajar hoy.-Dijo respondiendo otra.  
-Vaya….cada día me gusta mas trabajar aquí. Dijo la primera sirvienta, mientras miraba embobada a Goku, al igual que su compañera.

Hacía mucho calor y había una gran humedad en el ambiente, ya que el cielo estaba nublado, por la calima. Goku se quito la camiseta dejando al descubierto su impresionante tórax, de musculosos y prefectos pectorales, acompañado, como no, de unos marcadísimos abdominales. Mientras, para aliviar el calor, se echaba por en cima uno de los cubos de agua, destinado para que bebieran los caballos.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!-. Dijeron al unísono las sirvientas, quedándose con la boca abierta, notando como les faltaba la respiración.

De repente, Chichí, hizo su aparición allí, en un lugar oscuro y apartado en las caballerizas. Sin reparar muy bien donde estaba, y sin importarle demasiado, (ya que fue le primer sitio al aire libre que vio) inspiró profundamente, suspirando después.

-Que voy a hacer ahora.- Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Por detrás, una sombra apareció, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- No te preocupes Chichí, todo esta bien. No tienes de que preocuparte…..

La chica aliviada si dio la vuelta, para corresponder al gesto de apoyo, cuando una desagradable sorpresa la inundo.

-¿Tú?...¿que haces aquí?.- Dijo la chica con cara de terror.  
- Ni creas que soy tan estupido y no se que te has ido del comedor para escapar de mi.-Dijo Yancha furioso.  
- Yo nunca huyó de nadie...Déjame en paz….¿acaso quieres que te de una paliza como la última vez?.- Dijo la chica encarando al príncipe.  
-¿Una paliza?...jajjaa. Que yo sepa, dar una patada en la entrepierna a traición, no es una paliza. Una paliza es lo que te voy a dar en la noche de bodas. – Dijo Yancha con doble sentido, mientras la miraba con lujuria.- Cuando llegue ese día, no te me escaparas como en la ultima vez…te are mía quieras o no.-Dijo dando un giro, sujetando a la chica por la cintura.- Ummmmhhh…hueles tan bien….me pones tan duro…-Dijo oliéndole el pelo.  
- ¡¡Basta déjame en paz!!.-Dijo Chichí furiosa y revolviéndose.  
- Tienes mucha fuerza para ser una chica….No sabes como me excita que te resistas….solo pensaba en ti mientras me follaba a las otras chicas. Incluso cuando estaba solo conmigo mismo, también pensaba en ti jeje.- Dijo subiéndole el vestido, mientras la chica se revolvía y forcejeaba. -Vamos dame un beso, solo un beso y te dejare en paz….Es tu deber, tienes que darme lo que quiero…. estamos prometidos. -Dijo inclinándose hacia ella.  
- ¡¡¡Se lo voy a decir a mi tío!!!.- Dijo Chichí cayendo al suelo, con Yancha encima.  
-Venga…hazlo díselo a tu tío….para cuando se lo digas, ya habré acabado contigo. Además no te creerá, como en la ultima vez ¿recuerdas?…pensará que te lo estás inventando, que es por culpa de los extraños libros que te da por leer….- Dijo Yancha forcejeando con la Chica.  
¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!, ¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!. -Dijo Chichí gritando.- ¡¡No pienso besarte, me das asco!!.-Dijo propinándole a Yancha algunos puñetazos en el pecho, los cuales no surgían ningún efecto.


	8. Chapter 7

QUE MALO YANCHA!!!!!!!!!! Que va a pasar?, pobre Chichí?...alguien la salvará?...QUE PASARÁ!!!!!!!???? Todo esto lo sabremos en este capi...

Un beso a todos (pero que besucona soy no? jejeje)

Capitulo 7

Como si de un golpe de aire se tratase, así sin más, Yancha soltó a Chichí. La chica confusa y sorprendida, se quedó de piedra cuando vio aquello. No lo podía creer, todo pasó muy rápido y sin explicación. Goku, tenía agarrado por el cuello a Yancha, asfixiándolo, mientras lo estampaba contra la pared. La mirada de Goku era agresiva y fría, una mirada que Chichí, nunca se imaginó ver en aquel muchacho, bondadoso e ingenuo, que ahora le ponía la piel de gallina.  
- La princesa te ha dicho que basta.- Dijo Goku serio y contundente.  
-Arrrrrgggggg….esta bien…arrrgggg…esta bien….pero suéltame.- Dijo Yancha ahogándose.  
-¡Goku, ya esta bien…suéltale…le vas a matar!- Dijo Chichí preocupada y nerviosa, por lo que Goku pudiera hacer.  
- ¿Princesa Chichí esta bien?.-Dijo Goku mirando a Chichí, cambiando su expresión de agresividad, a la misma de siempre, ingenua y sonriente.  
-Si Goku, no tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien.-Dijo Chichí desconcertada, mientras lo miraba con cara de asombro, aun desde el suelo.  
-Ayyyyyyyy….dios….¡¡¿se puede saber quien eres tú?!!-.Dijo Yancha refiriéndose a Goku, mientras se reponía de la "agresión" ,sobándose el cuello.  
-Soy Goku, un fiel sirviente de la princesa….y ni se te ocurra volver a molestarla.-Dijo Goku, cambiando su gesto de nuevo.  
- ¿Pero que?... -¡¡¡AHORA MISMO VOY A ORDENAR QUE TE EJECUTEN POR ESTO!!!...-Dijo Yancha amenazando a Goku.  
- No puedes hacer eso, nadie te hará caso. Aquí mando yo, este es mi reino y tus órdenes no tienen valor aquí.- Dijo Chichí furiosa.  
-¿A si?, pues en cuanto nuestros reinos se unan, eso cambiará….Y el, será el primero en morir. De todas maneras has tenido mucha suerte chico…Por que he venido cansado y débil de tantas horas de viaje…. que si no, yo mismo te hubiera dado una paliza de muerte.- Dijo Yancha indignado, intentando convencerse a si mismo de ello.

En ese momento Goku, al oír sus patéticas afirmaciones, dio un paso de manera amenazante hacia Yancha, el cual, retrocedió cobarde y con temor….

-Que sepas, que esto, no quedará asi…. el animal de tu sirviente, no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte….. y cuando se descuide…..- Dijo sin terminar la frase, dando media vuelta para marcharse. -¿Sabes que?.-Dijo Yancha, parándose en seco.-Deberías de estar feliz y agradecida, por no ser una solterona. Yo, soy el único príncipe de todos los reinos, que está dispuesto a casarse con "la princesa Chichí", ya que por todos es conocido su carácter, de muchacha histérica, amargada y frígida. El cual por supuesto, no es comparable, ni mucho menos con la realidad… ya que es mucho peor. - Dijo por ultimo de manera hiriente, antes de irse.

Una vez solos, Goku extendió la mano, para que Chichí se levantase del suelo.

-Gracias….- Dijo Chichí aceptando la mano de Goku, muy bajo y sin levantar la cabeza, para evitar mirar al chico.  
- Ya es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida jejeje.- Dijo Goku sonriendo e inocente, sin darle importancia al asunto.  
- Esto no ha sido salvarme la vida….-Dijo Chichí distante y fría.- Ayudarme cuando me caí al pozo, eso si fue salvarme la vida y ya te lo agradecí….no vayas de superhéroe conmigo. Además no necesitaba tu ayuda…me las hubiera arreglado yo sola. ¡No soy una chica débil y vulnerable!.-Dijo disgustada y curándose de brazos.  
- Si ya veo "la paliza" que le has dado, y lo bien que te las arreglabas, cuando tenías al tipo ese encima, y te pedía no se que de un beso.- Dijo Goku haciendo que Chichí se pusiera roja como un tomate.  
- ¡¡¡Ahhh dios mío lo ha visto!!!!!...bueno se que algo ha visto, si no, no me hubiera defendido…¿pero el que?- Pensó Chichí con la cara descompuesta, muerta de la vergüenza.-Go…Go…Goku….¿que viste?.- Dijo acercándose a el, con la voz temblorosa.  
-Pues que el príncipe ese, te estaba haciendo daño…..Entonces yo te he ayudado.- Dijo Goku con su típica expresión.  
-Si ya, eso ya lo se, pero has dicho algo….algo que has visto… ya sabes…lo que intentaba hacerme…lo que me estaba pidiendo….- Dijo Chichí a Goku, muy angustiada.  
- No se….no me acuerdo…-Dijo Goku rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.  
-¡¡Si que te acuerdas, lo has dicho antes!!.-Dijo Chichí perdiendo los nervios, mientras Goku la miraba con cara interrogante.- ¡¡LO DEL BESO, IMBECIL!!...¡¡EL PRINCIPE YANCHA ESTABA INTENTANDO BESARME!!.-Dijo Chichí con la paciencia agotada.  
- Ahhh eso….es que te oí decir algo de:"no pienso besarte" o algo así, por eso lo he dicho….-Dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué importancia tiene?.  
- Ohh Goku ya sabes, una chica como yo….vamos que no es por que sea yo exactamente, es que una situación así, es vergonzosa y desagradable para mi…que tu hayas presenciado eso….aun que todo pasaba en contra de mi voluntad…pero…- Dijo Chichí.  
-Ahh claro te entiendo. A mi también me daría mucha vergüenza que supieran que soy tan débil y que no se defenderme.-Dijo Goku con la mano tras de su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, mientras que Chichí, casi se cae de espaldas al suelo.   
-¡¿Como puede ser que seas tan estupido?!...AIGGGRRR ¡¡¡ES POR LO DEL BESO!!.- Dijo gritando furiosa y más que desesperada al ver que Goku no la entendía.  
-No te enfades… ¿Es que no se que es eso del beso?-. Dijo Goku con sinceridad.  
- ¡¡PERO QUE, PERO QUE….PERO QUE TONTO ERES!!….¡¡PUES ESO DEL BESO ES ESTO!!…- Dijo Chichí, haciendo un rápido movimiento, mientras agarraba la cabeza de Goku, trayéndola hacia si, y plantándole un fuerte beso en los labios. La muchacha enfadada y entregada a la acción, no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había echo, para "demostrar al perdido chico" que era un beso. Al instante, Chichí reaccionó y se percató de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco, la chica muy sorprendida de si misma, separó sus labios de los de Goku, el cual la miraba muy confundido y sin moverse.

-Emm….e….eso….eso es un beso….jeje –Dijo Chichí, sin pulso, mientras que intentaba recuperar el aire de sus pulmones, queriendo que en ese instante se la tragara la tierra.  
-¿Y tanto jaleo por eso?...yo que tu se lo hubiera dado…-Dijo Goku extrañado, ya que el beso de Chichí fue muy corto, y no le dio tiempo a sentir lo que "verdaderamente era un beso".  
-¿ A sí?.- Dijo Chichí apretando el puño, sintiendo la furia, de nuevo recorrer su cuerpo, cuando una pícara idea vino a su mente.-Es que, es que ese no es el beso que el príncipe quería darme…el príncipe quería besarme así….

La chica, de forma inocente pero sensual, se acercó de nuevo al chico, poniendo las manos en su desnudo torso, recorriendo con ellas, el perfecto cuerpo del muchacho, quedándose maravillada con el. Mientras miraba a sus ojos y después a su boca, haciendo varias veces ese recorrido con la mirada, sus labios finalmente, se depositaron en los de Goku, aspirándolos suavemente.  
Al principio Goku seguía desconcertado, pero poco a poco una sensación nueva iba surgiendo en su interior. Sin saber por que, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se dejaba llevar por esas "sensaciones" que aquella chica le estaba haciendo sentir.  
Chichí, notaba como sus besos comenzaban a hacer efecto y eso la motivaba aun mas, ya que para la chica, también era su primer "beso de verdad". Los besos cortos y castos, pasaron a unos besos más profundos, abriendo tímidamente la boca y sacando su lengua, para abrirse camino en la boca de Goku. Cuando esto sucedió, Goku comenzó a suspirar y procesar pequeños gemidos, entrelazando la lengua, con la de su compañera, sin miedo.  
Goku tras unos minutos, parecía un verdadero experto en el tema, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, besándola con frenesí y violencia. Aquello que estaba sintiendo ahora y que nunca había sentido, ni llamado su atención, lo estaba volviendo loco, despertando en el todo tipo de instintos.  
Ese interminable y pasional beso, fue cortado por Chichí que respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo a los ojos de forma seria y descarada dijo:

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?...yo no quería que el príncipe me hiciera esto…..-Dijo Chichí, a un excitado Goku, que no entendía nada.


	9. Chapter 8

Ey gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!, ya pensaba que nadie se acordaba de mi……menos mal!!!!!!!. Pues el fic ya esta escrito, es decir que ya está terminado, y como soy muy impaciente estoy posteando casi todos los capis seguidos jejej...pero cuantos mas reviews, antes pondré capis nuevos jejeje.

Uffff que calentón tendrá el pobre Goku...os imagináis la situación...jejej. Ahora que hará Goku?, que le dirá a Chichí?...que le dirá Chichí a Goku?...Dios que pasara ahora?!!!!!!!. Leed y lo sabréis...

Un beso a todos y espero que os guste.

Capitulo 8

Los minutos en los que Goku y Chichí se miraban sin decir nada, eran interminables. Todo era muy confuso. No era para nada propio en Chichí, hacer lo que había echo, pero algo muy fuerte en su interior la impulsó a hacerlo, y aun la impulsaba a seguir, pero mucho mas lejos….Se reprimía con todas sus fuerzas, para no caer de nuevo, en la tentación, sentía muchos impulsos y deseos, de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios. Esta idea, no paraban de rondarle por la cabeza…..

Para Goku, todo era más confuso y desconcertante. Estaba echo un verdadero lió. En su cabeza había todo un remolino de emociones y sentimientos. Nunca en la vida sintió algo así…Al principio tubo miedo, ya que nunca nadie le había besado, al menos de esa manera….  
La única persona que tubo con el un gesto "parecido", fue su abuelo, que alguna vez que otra, le besó en la frente, cuando era tan solo un bebé. Aquellos inocentes besos, que recibía de niño, poco tenían que ver, con el ardiente y pasional beso que Chichí y el, se dieron hacía escasos minutos.  
Algo muy raro se despertó dentro de él…. No es que nunca hubiera oído hablar del sexo, su abuelo le explico "algo" antes de morir. Un muchacho de diecisiete años, (los que tenia entonces) no podía ir por la vida siendo tan ignorante y sin saber nada, acerca de "ciertos temas"…alguna vez tendría que casarse y formar una familia. Así que su abuelo le explico "lo básico", de cómo se crean los niños… (Pero de la teoría a la práctica hay un largo trecho)  
Cuando Goku abandonó la montaña, pudo notar como algunas mujeres, tenían con el un comportamiento "extraño", pero el no se percataba de nada. (Pensaba que las mujeres del pueblo estaban locas) Muchas chicas se le insinuaron de manera muy descarada, (mas de una ofreciéndosele hasta desnuda y lazándose literalmente a sus brazos…) pero el, las rechazó (o eso daba a entender) a todas, ya que ninguna le despertaba ese tipo de interés. El solo pensaba en otras cosas, como en la comida y en ser fuerte, muy fuerte….en su cabeza nunca hubo espacio para otras cosas y mucho menos "eso".

Por otra parte, Son Gohan, (el fallecido abuelo del chico), le hablaba a menudo de otro sentimiento. Algo, mucho más extraño y confuso, que era lo principal para que "aquello del sexo", se pudiera realizar…. Ese sentimiento era muy complicado. No se podía explicar con palabras, pero sentirlo, era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, según decía su abuelo….Se refería sin duda al "amor".  
Para Goku, el amor era mucho mas difícil de entender que el sexo, ya que según su abuelo, había muchos tipos de amor y de amar. Pero había uno muy distinto, y ese era, el que siente un hombre por una mujer y viceversa.

Su abuelo siempre decía:   
"Aun que esto te parezca muy difícil de entender mi querido Goku, no es así…al principio puede parecerte complejo, pero en realidad es muy sencillo. Un día, conocerás a una muchacha, y al mirarla, sentirás como el corazón, te da un vuelco, queriendo salir del pecho. Sentirás, a miles de mariposas revolotear dentro de tu estomago, cuando estés a su lado. Y durante todo el tiempo, no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella: en su pelo, sus gestos, su olor…..A veces, te sentirás extraño, en ocasiones feliz, otras triste, o todo al mismo tiempo. Entonces, solo entonces, cuando todo esto te suceda, lo sabrás, sabrás que es el amor, estarás enamorado".

Goku quería entenderlo, pero por más que se esforzaba, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su abuelo le dijo. ¿Por qué tenia que sentir mariposas en el estomago?, ¿acaso se las tenia que comer?, ¿vivas?...¿Como es que solo pensaría en esa (desconocida) chica?...¿entonces cuando entrenaría? Y….¿que hay de bueno en estar triste?...todas estas cuestiones daban una y otra vez vueltas por la cabeza de Goku, que fue lo único que saco en claro, sobre el amor.  
Pero ahora, cuando había pasado ya, mucho tiempo de aquello, de esa extraña conversación, sin saber por que, cada palabra que dijo su abuelo, vino a su mente.

Chichí respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando al Chico con un gesto mezcla de terror y desconcierto, que se formo de repente en su rostro. Por otro lado, Goku no se quedaba atrás su cara también era de verdadero terror, el si que estaba muy aterrado, pero no podía negar "ni esconder" que aquello le gusto.

Entonces, Chichí se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-Yo, tengo que irme. Mi tío me debe estar esperando….he de hacer muchos quehaceres…- Dijo Chichí incómoda y nerviosa tratando de escapar de allí. - Por cierto aun que antes no te lo dije y me comporté un poco…."borde"…gracias, por haberme ayudado…otra vez.- Dijo por ultimo, antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar, con cierto pavor.

Goku, no respondió nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, de manera automática, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras miraba a la chica alejarse.

Llego la noche y todos los habitantes del castillo dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas. En una de las habitaciones, en la planta baja, (ala del castillo destinada a los sirvientes) Goku intentaba dormir, pero no lo lograba. El nunca tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño, ya que en cuanto se metía en la cama, no pasaban ni tres minutos y el, ya dormía a pierna suelta. Pero ahora, no podía hacerlo. No paraba de dar vueltas sin cesar en la cama, pensando en lo sucedido con Chichí, en aquel beso, en todo lo que le hizo sentir.

-Vale, se que es verdad que el corazón me dio un vuelco y me latía muy deprisa, que estoy pensando en ella, es mas no he parado de hacerlo desde esta mañana, pero…no puedo sentir eso del amor…no tengo mariposas en el estomago y ni pienso comerme ninguna…puagg que asco- Pensaba Goku recostado, mirando al techo, con las manos puestas atrás de su cabeza. – Pero fue muy agradable….su boca tenia un sabor muy dulce… y creí volverme loco cuando note el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío….y esos ruidos….esos ruidos que hacia cuando yo la estrechaba fuerte contra mi….ummm su olor, el olor de su pelo. - Pensaba el chico cerrando los ojos y suspirando.- OHH NOO!!!, vaya otra vez no!!!, ¿por que me pasa esto?...es lo mismo que me ha pasado cuando Chichí y yo, nos besábamos….¿que ago para que se ponga como siempre?...los pantalones me aprietan mucho…nunca me había pasado esto, ya van dos veces…¿estaré enfermo?.- Dijo Goku semi preocupado.

De repente y para sorpresa de Goku, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un gran número de guardias armados, que ocuparon toda la estancia. Seguido de estos, el príncipe Yancha, hizo su entrada en la habitación de Goku, colocándose a la altura del chico, que dio un salto de la cama.  
- Te dije estúpido, que lo de esta mañana no iba a quedar así.- Dijo el príncipe Yancha pavoneándose.- Iba a esperar hasta ser el rey pero…no se, no podía esperar jaja. Además no me importa lo que diga la "puta" de la princesa, y he hablado con el rey. Te está esperando en el salón real…está muy furioso, as agredido al prometido de su sobrinita….Entre los dos decidiremos cual será tu castigo…evidentemente es la muerte, pero hay que ponerse de acuerdo. Hay tantas maneras de morir y tan dolorosas….-Dijo de forma sádica, acercándose demasiado a la cara de Goku, para desafiarlo.

Goku lo miraba con odio, y el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada el príncipe, pero lo que menos le gustaba, era que había hecho daño a la princesa y no paraba de menospreciarla.

-¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿te da igual que dentro de poco vayas a morir?.-Dijo Yancha burlándose de el.- Muy bien, arrestarlo. –Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, a los guardias.

Goku no opuso ninguna resistencia, y fue encadenado de pies y manos.  
Mas tarde, el rey esperaba paciente en el salón real, al muchacho que se había atrevido a agredir al príncipe, para imponerle su castigo y ser ejecutado. Sentado en su sillón, el rey vio entrar en la sala al príncipe Yancha, acompañado de un gran número de guardias, que tenían apresado al presunto muchacho.


	10. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo, estoy al final poniendo capi por día, es que soy muy impaciente jejje.

Pues aquí lo que va a pasar con Goku…..La decisión del rey…

Espero que os guste. Un besote

Capitulo 9

Chichí despertó por el ruido que se había formado en el castillo. Se levantó de la cama molesta, para averiguar a que venía tanto escándalo y a esas horas. La chica caminaba por los pasillos furiosa, por haber sido despertada, cuando se cruzó con una sirvienta.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?.- Dijo Chichí casi histérica.  
- Es que el rey esta juzgando a un sirviente del castillo. Le van a condenara muerte...-Dijo la sirvienta algo asustada.

En ese momento el nombre de Goku y lo que pasó el día anterior con Yancha, vino a la mente de Chichí, imaginándose de que se trataba todo.

- Dime¿sabes quien es?-. Dijo Chichí muy preocupada, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
-No lo se, dicen que es nuevo, que entró ayer a trabajar….creo que se ocupa de los caballos. Yo nunca lo he visto su majestad. Pero lo van a juzgar por haber agredido al príncipe. Pero no se preocupe ese maleante estará muerto antes del amanecer….-Dijo la sirvienta muy convencida.

Chichí se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón real, dejando a la sirvienta con la palabra en la boca. No podía permitir que le hiciesen daño a Goku y mucho menos por defenderla de Yancha.

En el salón real:

-Por haberle realizado al príncipe, los numerosos moratones que tienen en el cuello, como consecuencia de la mencionada agresión,…. que no te has molestado en negar y que además has reiterado varias veces haberlo hecho, teniendo el descaro de añadir que no te arrepientes, y volverías a hacerlo…..YO TE CONDENO A MORIR…- Decía el rey de forma dura y severa, hasta que alguien le interrumpió dando un grito en la sala.  
-¡¡¡NO!!!, tío no, tu no entiendes….¡¡¡para esto!!!.-Dijo Chichí por detrás del muro de guardias, que custodiaban la entrada al salón.  
-¿Chíchí¿eres tú, mi pequeña?.-Dijo el rey sorprendido.  
- Si soy yo, tengo que decirte algo… ¡por favor déjame pasar!- Dijo Chichí tratando de introducirse en el salón real, forcejeando con los guardias que le impedían el acceso.  
-¿Pero que haces aquí?, deberías estar durmiendo, es muy tarde. Además estos asuntos no te conciernen.-Dijo el rey algo enfadado.  
-Tienes que escucharme tío….¿acaso no as reconocido al muchacho¿no sabes quien es?.- Dijo la voz de Chichí, desde detrás de la barrera de guardias.  
-Esta bien, dejadla pasar.- Dijo el rey a los guardias.- Veamos que le sucede a mi inquieta sobrina.-Dijo el rey suspirando.  
-Pero majestad, rey Gyuu Mao, usted ya ha dictado sentencia, no hay nada que hacer…. No entiendo que es lo que le sucede a la princesa y que es lo que quiere….estoy desconcertado. Pero lamentablemente ya no hay nada que hacer… le sentencia a sido dictada.- Dijo el príncipe Yancha, de forma cínica, como si no supiera nada, a la vez que trataba de disimular su cólera.  
- Bueno, yo soy el rey y puedo romper las reglas…para eso las he creado yo. Dime Chichí ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué no podemos sentenciar a este chico¿no sabes que ha atracado a tu prometido?...merece la muerte. – Dijo el rey intentando comprender a su sobrina.  
- Pues tío, no puedes por que ese chico es Goku. El nieto de tu viejo amigo Son Gohan..-Dijo Chichí contundente haciendo por fin su entrada en la sala.  
-¡¡¿ QUE¡¡¿Qué estas diciendo muchacha?!!.-Dijo el rey boquiabierto.  
- Si, así es su majestad. Yo soy Goku, el nieto de su amigo.- Dijo Goku, encadenado de pies y manos.  
- Ahora que te miro bien…..¡¡¡ES VERDAD¡¡ERES GOKU¡¡¡COMO HAS CAMBIADO MUCHACHO!!!,¡¡Que alto y fuerte estás!!-Dijo el rey entusiasmado.  
-¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE!!!?-. Dijo fuertemente Yancha, con un sonoro eco en toda la sala.  
- No puede ser, ya conocía de antes a ese gusano.-Pensó Yancha, apretando el puño de la rabia.  
¡¡¿Y que estas haciendo aquí¡¡¿Donde está tu abuelo?!!- Pregunto el rey bajándose de su asiento, hasta llegar junto a Goku.  
-Mi abuelo desgraciadamente murió. Y yo estoy trabajando aquí, por que la princesa, así lo ordenó.-Dijo Goku con contundencia.  
- Chichí, no me dijiste nada de esto.-Dijo el rey mirando a la chica enfadado.  
-Jjeje, supongo que se me olvidó.-Dijo Chichí mintiendo, mientras reía nerviosa, para quitarle importancia al asunto.  
-Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo, estoy muy apenado por la noticia….Pero….No entiendo nada…¿Por qué atacaste al príncipe?.-Dijo el rey con cara de duda.  
-Por que….- Dijo Goku titubeando, tratando de explicarse.  
-Por que, por que….¡yo se lo ordene!.-Añadió Chichí interrumpiendo. Es que ya sabes como soy, querido tío, siempre leyendo esos libros tan raros pues…me hacen fantasear mucho y acabo cometiendo locuras….Goku es muy fuerte y quería comprobar su fuerza, así que le dije que peleara contra Yancha. Y Goku, muy obediente lo hizo….jejeje.- Dijo Chichí de nuevo, mintiendo mientras reía nerviosa.  
- ¿Eso es verdad?.- Dijo el rey mirando a Goku.  
- Pues yo….- Dijo indeciso Goku, cuando un gesto de Chichí, le dio a entender que confirmara lo que ella había dicho. Si es verdad majestad.- Dijo el chico afirmando.  
- Pues entonces no serás castigado, en todo caso, debe de ser castigada mi sobrina por su imprudencia. Guardias suéltenlo.-Dijo el rey haciendo un gesto con la cara.  
- Pero majestad¿y si vuelve a atacarme?…- Dijo Yancha tratando de rebatir la decisión del rey.  
- Es que no has oído Yancha, ya he "dictado sentencia". Quedara libre de toda culpa….siento que te hiciese daño, pero el, solo cumplió ordenes.- Dijo el rey.

Con todo este alboroto, Goku no tuvo tiempo de reparar verdaderamente en la presencia de Chichí, hasta ahora. Cuando la miró detenidamente, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Chichí, se presentó en el salón real conforme estaba, recién salida de la cama, con un camisón blanco de tirantes, largo hasta los pies y de tela muy fina, dejando ver al trasluz todos sus encantos. Tenia el pelo suelto y alborotado, el cual era muy largo y le llegaba por la cintura. Estaba preciosa.

- Como me alegra que estes aquí muchacho y que todo este feo asunto se halla solucionado.- Dijo el rey, sacando de sus pensamientos a Goku.- Y Bueno Goku, no creo que trabajar en las cuadras cuidando a los caballos de palacio, sea el mejor trabajo para ti¿me equivoco?.-Dijo el rey poniendo su brazo sobre la espalda del chico.  
- No se, a mi me gusta…-Dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿No te gustaría mas, ser uno de los guardias?...pero no un guardia común y corriente…. He visto que eres muy fuerte y me complacería mucho que fueras un guardia personal….Es más, serias el guardia personal de mi sobrina, la princesa Chichí.-Dijo el rey feliz.  
-¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!- .Dijo la princesa desde una esquina, del enorme salón real, dándole casi un infarto por la noticia.  
- ¡¡¡Estupendo!!! Así podré pelear con maleantes y tipos duros.- Dijo Goku encantado con la noticia.  
- Jjajaja, claro que pelearás, la princesa tiene muchos enemigos que quieren atentar contra su vida, y quien mejor que tu, para defenderla de todos esos maleantes. Serás su sombra, la acompañaras en todo momento y aun más, cuando salga fuera de palacio.- Dijo el rey sonriendo. –Aaaaahhh…bueno y ahora todo el mundo a dormir…- Dijo bostezando- Goku, tus funciones de guardia empiezan desde esta noche. Acompaña a la princesa a su habitación. A partir de mañana, custodiaras su puerta todas las noches ¿entendido?.-Dijo el rey, saliendo de la sala.

Todos se fueron y el asunto estaba zanjado. Chichí pensó que recibiría alguna reprimenda de su tío, pero finalmente, no fue así, el rey la consentía demasiado.  
Yancha estaba rabioso, por no haberse salido una vez más con la suya, y maldijo a la princesa y a Goku hasta la saciedad.

Goku, acompañó a Chichí hasta su habitación. Durante todo el camino, por los pasillos de palacio, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, ni se miraron, a excepción de alguna que otra mirada de reojo que ambos se dirigían rápidamente para no ser descubiertos por el otro.

-Bueno….. Esta es la puerta de mi habitación.- Dijo Chichí muy tímida.- Me quedo aquí. Ya sabes cual es….espera, lo digo, lo digo para que la custodies mañana…-Dijo muy nerviosa, y avergonzada.  
- Si, creo que la recordaré. No es difícil de olvidar, es la única en esta planta, que tiene una doble y enorme puerta dorada, con cortinas rojas colgando.-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta. -Ya que estas en tu habitación y si todo esta bien, me voy a marchar….aaaaaaaaahhh!!... estoy muerto de sueño.-Dijo Goku bostezando, mientras se estiraba.  
- Si, yo también tengo sueño…..hasta mañana-.Dijo Chichí, girando tímidamente el pomo de su puerta, mientras Goku se marchaba.- Go…Go…Goku espera!!.-Dijo la chica corriendo hacia el muchacho.  
- Si, dime ¿ocurre algo?.- Dijo Goku, con su típica expresión.  
- Yo….emmm…solo quería que supieras que….aun que se que no te hubieran podido aniquilar, ya que de un solo golpe te hubieras desecho sin problemas de todos los guardias de palacio e incluso del reino…..Esta vez….e sido yo "quien te he salvado la vida".- Dijo esto último, susurrando al oído de Goku.-Buenas noches.-Dijo Chichí, mirando al chico a los ojos, mientras sonreía, dando a continuación media vuelta, para regresar a la puerta de su habitación.


	11. Chapter 10

Este capi es muy romántico, pero no quiero adelantar nada que si no luego todo se sabe jejee.

Espero que os guste un beso muy fuerte.

Capitulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, Chichí estaba delante del espejo de su habitación, terminando de recogerse el cabello, en un gracioso moño. Ya estaba lista para empezar el día. Abrió la puerta cantando como todas las mañanas, cuando al salir, inesperadamente choco con algo y dio un brinco al asustarse.

- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!...-Dijo con la mano en el corazón.-Que susto….jejeje que tonta soy jejeje….es que no te esperaba tan temprano en la puerta de mi habitación.- Dijo Chichí al nuevo guardia.  
- Jejeje, perdón si te he asustado no era mi intención.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

Chichi le devolvió la sonrisa, no sin antes, echarle un vistazo de arriba a bajo a su nuevo escolta. La verdad es que el uniforme le sentaba a Goku, mas que bien. El chico tenía la gran suerte, de tener un espectacular físico. Aquella chaqueta entallada de terciopelo (aun siendo agosto, pero el uniforme había que respetarlo) color azul eléctrico, resaltaba el negro, de sus profundos ojos. Y que decir de los ajustados pantalones, que realzaban "otros encantos", los cuales no pasaban desapercibidos para ninguna chica….  
Para completar el uniforme, este también estaba provisto de unas botas altas, que calzaba por encima del pantalón.

-Dime Goku, ¿que te apetece hacer?...me tienes que acompañar en todo recuerdas y como hoy no tengo compromisos, pues no se me ocurre nada que hacer…- Dijo Chichí muy encantadora.  
- Pues yo….oiiiiiiiiigggggggrrrrrr- Goku comenzó a hablar de manera indecisa, cuando fue interrumpido por el gran rugido de su estomago-. Jejeje perdón…- Dijo riendo avergonzado.  
-No pasa nada, desayunaremos primero…..-Dijo Chichí sonriendo al chico.-Ahhh… ya se me ha ocurrido algo que hacer hoy….tengo muchas ganas de ir al bosque. Ahora en esta época del año esta muy bonito, lleno de flores….Hasta incluso podríamos almorzar allí… Aremos un picnic, ¡un gran picnic!.-Dijo Chichí entusiasmada.  
- ¡¡¡Siiii!!!, ¡¡¡Magnífica idea, parece genial!!!.-Dijo Goku, también ilusionado.  
- Pues vayamos a la cocina para desayunar y encargar el picnic. Les diré a las cocineras que preparen mucha comida. –Dijo Chichí, guiñándole un ojo a Goku, haciendo sonrojar al chico..-

Goku, se puso a caminar delante de Chichí, como un buen escolta, para protegerla de todo mal. La chica no podía evitar contemplar, quedándose embobada, el perfecto trasero de Goku.

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?...tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas….no esta bien, yo no puedo tener esos pensamientos tan sucios, no es propio de una señorita bien educada como yo…¡¡¡Dios, pero que culito tiene!!!...ummmmhhh le daría un mordisco ñam, ñam………No, no ,no ¡¡YA ESTA BIEN CHICHÍ!!……-Pensaba la chica contradictoriamente, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Goku, mientras caminaba delante.

Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol y cerca de un riachuelo, Chichí, extendía una manta en el suelo, la cual, saco de una bonita cesta de mimbre.  
Ya todo estaba listo, encima de la manta, la chica colocó montones de aperitivos y bebidas (agua, refrescos y té) Una vez terminado todo, Chichí, respiro el aire puro y contempló la belleza del lugar.

-¡¡Gokuuuuuuu……Ven acércate ya todo esta listo!!-. Llamaba la chica a Goku, que estaba entrenando a lo lejos, dando saltos y patadas en el aire.  
-¡¡Vaya cuanta comida!!, ¡¡Tiene que estar todo delicioso!!-. Dijo Goku con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver la exquisita pinta, de los aperitivos. –Princesa….esto…este traje nuevo es muy incomodo jejeje…¿puedo al menos quitarme la chaqueta?, Es que me tira mucho de los hombros, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar este tipo de ropa. Y uffff ¡¡hace un calor horrible!!.-Dijo el chico con cara de disgusto, mientras se tiraba del cuello de la chaqueta con un dedo.  
-Pues yo pienso que estas muy guapo….-Pensó Chichí de forma inesperada.-NO….bueno esta bien, quítatela. Te lo permito por que es verdad que hace calor. Pero….ehhh ni se te ocurra quitarte la camisa….¿entendido?-Dijo Chichí medio en broma medio en serio sonriendo al muchacho.

Minutos más tarde, Goku despojado de su chaqueta, se sentó en el suelo con la intención de comenzar a degustar el apetitoso "picnic". El chico comía sin parar y muy deprisa, bajo la atónita mirada de Chichí, que casi no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Princesa tu no comes?...es una lastima todo esta muy bueno.-Dijo con la boca llena mientras no paraba de introducirse alimentos en la boca.  
-No, no tengo mucha hambre….he desayunado fuerte.-Dijo Chichí aun estupefacta viendo a Goku comer.

Después de comer, y una vez todo recogido, Chichí descansaba sobre la hierba y recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba leyendo, ya que era el sitio propicio para ello. El ambiente era calido, pero no sofocador, corría algo de brisa que mezclada con el riachuelo refrescaba bastante el lugar. Se estaba muy a gusto allí.  
Por otro lado Goku estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, justo a un metro delante de Chichí. Miraba al horizonte y su expresión era la de estar bastante aburrido. Bostezaba sin parar mientras cabeceaba un poco.  
La chica escucho varias veces los bostezos de Goku, desconcentrándola de su lectura, que de todos modos se cansó de leer.

-Goku…¿sabes que?. La última vez que estuve en el bosque, fue con mis padres cuando era pequeña…..No había vuelto aquí desde entonces…..y me alegro de que tu me acompañaras en este día.-Dijo Chichí sonriendo al chico, para sacar algo de conversación.  
- Pues por mi podemos volver cuando tu quieras…bueno usted jejej, me lió mucho con eso-. Dijo Goku acercándose hasta la chica y sonriendo bobaliconamente.  
-Puedes decirme Chichí, no me digas más princesa. –Respondió la chica sonriendo.-Goku….quería pedirte perdón….-Dijo Chichí mirando hacia abajo.  
. ¿Perdón a mi?...¿por que?.-Dijo Goku confuso.  
-Por…por lo del beso….no debía haberlo hecho…siento que me aproveché de ti o algo así.-Dijo Chichí muy avergonzada y con gran esfuerzo sacando el tema.  
-Es que no tengo de que perdonarte Chichí….a mi no me molestó….me pareció una sensación muy agradable. Al principio la verdad es que fue muy extraño, nunca nadie había metido su lengua dentro de mi boca…-Este ultimo comentario, muy directo, típico en Goku, hizo enrojecer mucho mas a Chichí.- Pero me gustó muchísimo…..-Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica..  
- Para mi también fue agradable….muy agradable….Pero, no debí hacerlo, no se que se me pasó por la cabeza. Es que, quiera o no voy a casarme, estoy prometida….aun que odio a mi futuro marido y todos los días rezo para que no se celebre esa maldita boda. Pero….no debí hacerlo Goku. No esta bien.- Dijo Chichí entristecida.  
- ¿Qué tienes que casarte con el?...vaya faena….esto… ¿que es casarse jeje?- Dijo Goku, riendo avergonzado.  
- ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES CASARSE?...-Dijo Chichí asombrada de la ignorancia de Goku en todos aquellos temas. -Pues casarse es: compartir tu vida con alguien, vivir con el, tener hijos….y dormir todas las noches en la misma cama….haciendo lo del beso y "mas cosas" que yo no quiero hacer. Yo solo haría esas cosas con alguien, del que estuviera "enamorada"….Y si de algo estoy segura, es que no lo estoy del príncipe Yancha….pero mi obligación es casarme con el. -Dijo Chichí cabizbaja, abrazándose las rodillas.

Entonces la palabra "enamorada" que dijo anteriormente Chichí, retumbó muy fuerte en la cabeza de Goku. Ya que poco a poco el chico iba atando cabos con respecto a aquello del amor y los sentimientos, más bien, atando sus propios cabos.  
Otra cosa, tampoco paso desapercibido para Goku, fue una sensación muy extraña de rabia, que le inundó al imaginarse a Chichí, repitiendo "aquello del beso", con el príncipe Yancha...

- Pues entonces no deberías casarte….y no deberías "hacer lo del beso".- Dijo Goku muy serio, como si estuviese enfadado.  
- Lo se pero….pero yo, no puedo hacer nada….¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO CASARME CON EL!...soy tan desgraciada- Dijo Chichí llorando.

Si algo había en Goku, que no podía soportar, era saber que alguien estaba sufriendo. Ver especialmente a Chichí llorar, era muy superior a sus fuerzas. Tenía que hacer algo, ayudarla o consolarla de alguna manera.

-Suuhh, suuhh, venga Chichí no llores mas, tranquila.- Dijo Goku, mientras se acerco a abrazarla por instinto.

Mientras Goku abrazaba a Chichí, sintió como el corazón de nuevo le volvía a latir muy deprisa, y suspiraba como si el alma quisiera escapársele por la boca. Cerró los ojos mientras olía y se dejaba llevar, por el embriagador aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica.  
Por otra parte, Chichí se sentía muy relajada, con el confortador abrazo de Goku. Es como si estuviese en otro mundo, en el que solo habitaban los dos. La chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Goku, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras que este, acariciaba delicadamente su rostro.

En ese momento, Chichí levanto tímidamente la cara, cruzándose con los ojos de Goku, que la miraban con devoción. Con un dedo, el chico limpió suavemente las lágrimas de los tristes ojos de Chichí.  
Se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio, bajo la sombra que proyectaba un precioso almendro, cuando Goku, decidido y dando el primer paso, beso a Chichí tiernamente.


	12. Chapter 11

Este capi se que es de estos de transición, pero es que el siguiente capi necesitaba un capi anterior que nos fuera metiendo en la escena, así imaginándonos la situación y tal….por que el capi siguiente, como dicen en mi tierra TIENE MUCHA TELA!!!!!! Jejje.

Espero que os guste un besote muy grande a todos!!!!

Capitulo 11

-No, no , para….- Dijo Chichí, separándose de Goku.- No tienes que hacer esto para que me sienta mejor.-Dijo algo indignada y triste.  
-Pero yo no lo he hecho por eso, yo lo he hecho por que…..-Dijo Goku tratando de explicarse cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.  
-Goku, es que como te he dicho antes, no podemos hacer estas cosas…..aun que nos guste mucho a los dos….no estaría bien….No esta bien.-Dijo Chichí acercándose a Goku, mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro del chico.- Prométeme una cosa….prométeme que olvidáremos esto….el beso de hoy y el de ayer…. y que nunca, nunca mas, se volverá a repetir. ¿Me lo prometes?.-Dijo Chichí mirando fijamente a los ojos de Goku, auto convenciéndose a si misma, de no sentir nada por el chico.  
-Si, lo prometo.-Dijo Goku muy serio.  
-Bueno…. será mejor que volvamos al castillo, dentro de poco comenzará a anochecer, y es peligroso estar aquí, cuando este todo oscuro.-Dijo Chichí agarrando la cesta del picnic.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando. Goku y Chichí estaban todo el tiempo juntos. El chico, cuidaba de ella, protegiéndola de todo mal, y procurando que nada malo le sucediese, como era su deber, el de "guardia personal de la princesa".  
En todo este tiempo los chicos se trataban cordialmente, como escolta y princesa. No había nada más allá, de esa relación, solo una inocente y pura amistad.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso, llegó desgraciadamente para Chichí. Ya se había celebrado otra, hace cuatro años, en la que la princesa conoció al príncipe, su futuro marido. Pero esta celebración seria distinta, ya que la boda era todo un hecho, y se tenía que anunciar oficialmente.  
Varias sirvientas, (cinco) estaban dentro de la habitación de la princesa, ayudándola a vestirse y a arreglarse, para el importante evento.

- Ya esta…creo que hemos terminado…..¡Dios mío, está bellísima!-Dijo una de las sirvientas, muy emocionada colocándose la mano en el pecho.  
- Si ya….Entonces si no queda ningún retoque más que hacerme, será mejor que baje a la sala. –Dijo Chichí sin mucho entusiasmo.-Parece que ya han llegado todos los invitados….-Dijo mirando por la ventana de su habitación, al ver la cantidad de carruajes y personas elegantes, que había en la entrada del castillo.-Ahhhh….…me han de estar esperando.-Dijo la chica suspirando con nerviosismo.

La sala principal de palacio estaba abarrotada. Más de mil personas, entre invitados y sirvientes la ocupaban. Numerosas personalidades muy importantes e ilustres, del reino y reinos vecinos, habían acudido para asistir a la fiesta.

Goku estaba en la sala, alucinado de ver tanta comida. Había una gran mesa de casi tres metros de largo, llena de exquisitos y variados platos. Se dispuso a coger disimuladamente, un muslo de "faisán", cuando una sirvienta lo vio, y le reprendió por ello.

- Ehhhh, suelta eso. Eso no es para ti, eso es para los invitados- Dijo la sirvienta regañando al muchacho, dando un manotazo al brazo de Goku, para que soltara lo que había agarrado.  
- Es que tengo mucha hambre…¡¡y todo esto tiene una pinta!!- Dijo Goku, con la intención de picar de algunos de los platos de nuevo.  
-¡Pero si comiste hace dos horas con los músicos!….¿Y que haces aquí que no estas con la princesa? Corre y ve a por ella, que ya debe de estar lista. ¿No ves que toda esta gente la debe de estar esperando-Dijo la sirvienta con aptitud regañona.  
-Si claro ahora mismo voy.-Dijo Goku sonriendo, y rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando el Chico subía por las grandes escaleras del salón principal, camino de la habitación de la princesa, para recogerla, un guardia tiro del brazo del chico.

- Ehh…¿A dónde vas?- Dijo un guardia con muy pocos modales.  
-Voy a recoger a la princesa. ¿Es que no sabes que soy guardia personal?- Dijo Goku algo molesto.  
- Ya lo se. Pero ha habido cambio de planes. No hace falta que hoy acompañes a su majestad. Nos han ordenado a todos los guardias que custodiemos las entradas del castillo, para que nadie se pueda colar…A ti te toca vigilar la entrada de atrás y después de la fiesta, seguirás en esa zona toda la noche….Es muy frecuente que vengan ladrones, con la intención de robar comida después de la fiesta….¿Es que no has oído?...¡Venga vamos, haz el favor de moverte y cumplir con tu trabajo!.-Dijo el guardia gritando a un Goku alelado, que no comprendía, el por que de ese cambio de planes a ultima hora.

Desde lo lejos el príncipe Yancha, que estaba saludando a unos Condes, mientras que estos le felicitaban por su compromiso, miraba de reojo y sonreía de forma malévola, al ver como Goku se marchaba, para realizar otro cometido y no acompañar a la princesa, esa noche, como estaba previsto.

Los invitados charlaban unos con otros, mientras bebían y comían de forma moderada, esperando la llegada de la princesa. La música sonaba y el rey ya había hecho su aparición en la sala, junto con el príncipe Yancha. De repente la música paró en seco y todos los invitados se volvieron para mirar hacia las escaleras, donde al principio de estas, un sirviente hizo sonar ligeramente una trompeta, y a voz en grito, anunció la entrada de la princesa: "la homenajeada de la noche"

La princesa Chichí, bajaba tímidamente por las escaleras, sintiendo como era el centro de atención. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, y le sudaban las manos, realmente estaba muy nerviosa y la situación era muy incomoda. Había un silencio abrumador, los músicos pararon de tocar, y nadie decía ni una palabra. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.  
Una gran ovación seguida de aplausos, comenzaron a sonar en el salón, después de aquellos segundos de silencio, tan embarazosos para la princesa.  
Todos los invitados decían casi al unísono, lo bella que estaba la princesa, y no era para menos ya que lucia muy bonita esa noche. Llevaba un vestido color chapan, de mucho vuelo, y de escote recto con los hombros al descubierto (escote, palabra de honor), levantando y mostrando parte de su busto. El pelo lo llevaba semi suelto, recogido hacia atrás, por un gran lazo del mismo color al del vestido. Cuando Chichí termino de bajar las escaleras, rápidamente fue tomada de la mano por el príncipe Yancha, que estaba pletórico, esperándola para recibir junto a ella las felicitaciones de su futura boda.  
Ya había trascurrido la mitad de la noche, y la princesa estaba más que cansada de aguantar a toda aquella gente, que la mayoría no le caía ni pizca de bien. La felicitaban y les daban sus mejores deseos para la boda. Se sentía harta de tener que estar fingiendo y no aguantaba más. O se retiraba educadamente, o explotaba siendo grosera, con la próxima persona, que se le acercara congratulándola por el casamiento.  
Por otra parte, Chichí no paraba de preguntarse donde estaba Goku, no lo había visto en toda la noche y su deber era acompañarla. Lo buscaba con la mirada por todas partes y nada… era muy extraño que no estuviera, habiendo tanta comida de por medio.

-Como odio esto…. -Pensaba Chichí, rodeada de dos viejos matrimonios, que la aconsejaban sobre la vida de casada.-Muchas gracias, en serio que lo tendré muy en cuenta…-Dijo sonriendo de forma falsa .-Si…si me disculpan creo que me voy a retirar, tantas emociones por hoy han hecho que tenga unas migrañas horribles…-Dijo como excusa, para escabullirse de allí.  
Chichí, se fue a su habitación para descansar, subiendo por las escaleras de atrás, evitando así, el ser vista. Pero los ojos del príncipe Yancha, que estaban en todo momento vigilando a la princesa, fueron los únicos que vieron como se retiraba.

La fiesta había terminado por fin, y todos los invitados fueron abandonando la estancia. Los sirvientes se dedicaban a recoger y a limpiar la sala, mientras los guardias, (Goku incluido) seguían vigilando las entradas del castillo.

La princesa dormía placidamente, después de cumplir con su obligación, y actuar durante toda la noche en la fiesta, cuando fue despertada bruscamente por los truenos que se originaron de repente, a causa de una tormenta de verano.  
Chichí se despertó sobresaltada, dando un salto sobre la cama. Las tormentas la aterraban mucho, sentía pánico, cada vez que escuchaba el tronar de las nubes.  
Un trueno muy fuerte retumbo en la habitación, haciendo que la chica contrajera el rostro, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos a la vez. Al abrirlos se sorprendió y se asustó aun más, al ver la silueta de un hombre apoyado en la pared.

-Quien…¿quien es?- Dijo Chichí muy bajito y asustada, sin atreverse a salir de la cama.

Entonces un relámpago iluminó la habitación, revelando a si, la identidad de la persona que estaba entre las sombras.

-Ya…¡¡YANCHA!!...¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?!, - Dijo la chica furiosa, tapándose asta el cuello con una sábana.  
-He venido a cumplir mi amenaza….Te voy a dar lo que te mereces… zorra. -Dijo Yancha, con mirada lasciva, mientras se acercaba hasta ella despacio.  
-Sal, fuera de mi habitación….¡¡YA!!-.Dijo Chichí, furiosa y asustada, huyendo de Yancha.- Te vas a enterar ahora mismo gritare y Goku te dará una paliza….y esta vez no le diré que pare. – Dijo la chica en dirección a la puerta.  
- Ohhh que lastima…. El animal de tu sirviente no esta afuera….esta desempeñando otra labor. Que le vamos a hacer, no te va a poder defender.- Dijo Yancha, encogiéndose de hombros irónicamente.-Tranquila, no te va a doler….mucho jeje. No me mires con esa cara….¿acaso tienes miedo?.Además no trates de abrir la puerta para salir corriendo…por que, no creo que puedas sin esto.-Dijo el chico, sacándose una llave del bolsillo, ante la atónita mirada de Chichí, que veía con horror, como Yancha se la introducía en la boca, para tragársela después.

En la entrada posterior del castillo, Goku hacia guardia o al menos eso parecía, ya que cabeceaba constantemente y los ojos se le cerraban solos, aun con el ruido de la tormenta que había fuera.

-Cambio de turno-. Dijo un guardia, que llegó por detrás, dándole en la espalda a Goku.-Esta bien muchacho, yo seguiré vigilando, tu puedes irte a dormir.-Dijo el guardia.  
-Esta bien….Ahhhhhhhhgggggg.-Dijo Goku, bostezando ruidosamente.

Volviendo a la habitación de la princesa, esta se encontraba muy nerviosa mirando al suelo, con las manos temblorosas y la cara descompuesta. El príncipe Yancha, había perdido el conocimiento a causa del jarrón que en un descuido, Chichí le arrojó a la cabeza, para defenderse.  
El príncipe, tenía la cabeza y cara llena de sangre, ya que algunos trozos del jarrón, fueron disparados a su rostro produciéndole unos profundos cortes en el.  
La princesa estaba desesperada, todo había sucedido muy rápido y en defensa propia. Si no hubiera sido por su rápida reacción, no quería ni imaginarse, que le estaría haciendo el príncipe en esos momentos. No sabía si Yancha estaba vivo o muerto, y tampoco quería averiguarlo, solo salir de allí.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó por la ventana de su habitación, enfrentándose a la altura de casi dos metros.


	13. Chapter 12

Este capi mejor que lo leías con bien sentados en una silla por si acaso….jeje

Tengo que advertir que EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY MUCHO, MUCHO ¡¡LEMON!!!…..quedáis advertidos, ya lo que hagáis queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad jejeje. Bueno espero que os guste y ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!!!!

Capitulo 12

Chichí, estaba tirada en el suelo, se dañó un poco la rodilla, pero se incorporo rápido, ya que era muy ágil y no era la primera vez que saltaba por esa ventana. Dos guardias vigilaban la puerta de atrás del castillo. Chichí no podía arriesgarse a entrar, y que la vieran, todo sería muy complicado, la interrogarían y asediarían a preguntas, del por que estaba allí y demás…...   
Llovía muy fuerte y caían truenos sin cesár… en ocasiones el pánico se apoderaba de ella, pero no se dejaba vencer.  
Mirando desesperada hacia todos lados para saber que hacer, vio un viejo carro de paja, apoyado en el muro del castillo, para su suerte, lejos de los guardias. Podría subirse a el, y serle mas fácil, saltar al interior de la fortaleza.  
Y así lo hizo, esmerándose para poder conseguirlo, trepó hasta estar en la cima del muro y una vez allí, saltó hacia dentro del castillo.  
Ahora si se había echo daño, no solo al saltar, si no que también, se había dañado las manos al subir por el muro.  
Chichí había caído, en el patio del ala, destinado a la servidumbre. Estaba desorientada, y muerta de miedo, cada vez que sonaba un trueno, la chica se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos.

-¡No otra vez no!... ¡otra noche como esta no!... ¡Ahhh tengo miedo!- Gritaba Chichí histérica, mientras lloraba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

Goku se dirigía a su habitación, para poder descansar y dormir, lo que quedaba de noche. Entonces fue, cuando agudizando la vista, vio a lo lejos la figura de alguien, que le resultaba familiar. El chico no tardó mucho en descubrir quien era, y corrió hasta la chica. 

-¡¡Chichí!!...¿que estás haciendo aquí? …- dijo Goku confuso. –Estás empapada, te vas a enfermar…-Dijo Goku, inclinándose hacia la chica.  
- No lo se….¡tengo mucho miedo Goku!...No dejes, no dejes que vuelva a pasar…no quiero, no quiero….- Dijo Chichí, lanzándose a los brazos de Goku.  
-¿Pasar el que?, ¿el que no quieres?-Dijo el chico, cubriendo a Chichí con su chaqueta.  
-¡¡Que mueran mis padres!!!...-Dijo la chica mientras gritaba y lloraba.-Una noche, como esta….una noche de tormenta igual a esta….fue cuando pasó, cuando pasó el accidente….- Dijo Chichí enloquecida.  
-No tranquila, no voy a dejar que pase…- Dijo Goku, muy maduro, comprendiendo las frases incoherentes, y el estado de sokc en el que se encontraba la chica, mientras la cargaba en brazos, para llevarla a su propia habitación.

Goku, encendió una vela, y dejó a Chichí recostada en su cama, mientras trataba de comprender la situación. La chica, se había quedado dormida, en el instante en que Goku, la tomo en brazos, (como si se hubiera desmayado) y ahora lo hacia profundamente en su cama.  
El chico, miraba como Chichí estaba totalmente empapada. Con la mejor de las intenciones, como si fuera algo normal, se acerco a hasta ella, para quitarle el camisón, y de paso evitar así, el que la chica se resfriase.  
El muchacho giro a Chichí, y tomándola del hombro, bajó despacio uno de los tirantes del camisón. Mientras se disponía a seguir bajando el otro, dejaba al descubierto, uno de sus redondos y perfectos pechos. Como si algo raro hubiera corrompido la inocencia de la acción, Goku paro en seco, y retrocedió nervioso, chocando con una silla, formando un gran escándalo.  
Chichí, despertó por el ruido, abriendo lentamente los ojos….

-¿Pero que pasa?, ¿donde estoy? ….-Dijo Chichí desorientada.

Entonces la chica, miro hacia todos lados y vio a un Goku con los ojos muy abiertos, que la miraba como asustado. Poco a poco recordaba el por que estaba allí, cuando bajo la mirada y vio su pecho desnudo.

-¿Pero que?...¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!...¡¡¡¿Pero que tratabas de hacer pedazo de animal?!!!- Dijo Chichí gritando mientas se subía de nuevo, los tirantes de su camisón, con la cara descompuesta y roja como un tomate. -¡¡¡Eres un descarado!!!...Pretendías violarme, mientras dormía, ¿verdad?...No puede ser, menudo día llevo…-Dijo la chica furiosa.  
-¿Vioque?...No Chichí, yo no te quería hacer nada malo de verdad lo juro….-Dijo Goku, tratando de explicarse muy nervioso.-Yo solo quería quitarte el camisón para que no me mojaras la cama….de verdad, era solo eso…Además desnuda dormirías mejor créeme, es lo que yo hago….-Dijo como si la explicación fuera de lo mas lógica y normal.  
- ¡¡Ahhh!! Pero serás….serás….-Dijo Chichí histérica, apretando el puño.-Siempre has querido verme sin ropa ¿no es así?. Recuerdo una vez de niños, que tuviste el descaro de subirme la falda del vestido…. –Dijo la chica reprochándole a Goku.-Pues… si tanto interés tienes…..-Dijo Chichí, poniéndose en pie, como si fuera a agredir a Goku.- Así….así soy sin ropa.- Dijo de repente, despojándose de su camisón, quedándose completamente desnuda y mostrando su bonito cuerpo.-  
Ya…ya había visto a mujeres sin ropa….-Dijo Goku tratando de ser indiferente, ya que estaba muy impresionado.-  
-¿A si?...y dime…aparte de verlas, ¿las tocaste?, ¿tocaste a alguna de esas mujeres?..-Dijo Chichí con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba hasta el.  
-Pues si, si las toqué….las toqué en el brazo par decirles que se fueran. Eran…eran unas chicas locas, que vivían en la casa donde yo me alojaba, los primeros días que vine a vivir a este reino...Se…se colaban en mi habitación, pidiéndome cosas extrañas….- Dijo Goku incómodo, evitando sin saber por que, el mirar a Chichí.  
- Vaya…que chicas tan…."directas"- Dijo Chichí con ironía.-Pero ellas….¿ellas eran como yo?...¿su cuerpo se parecía al mío?...-Dijo la chica, muy provocativa, acercándose mas a el, hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.  
- Bueno tu…., tu jejje…. Ellas también tenían los pechos hinchados, y tampoco tenían bolas ni cola, pero, no se, tu eres mas….tu eres diferente….- Dijo Goku, muy nervioso, y mirando hacia otro lado, mientras notaba como su pulso se iba a acelerando.  
-¿Diferente en que?, ¿acaso ellas eran mas guapas?... ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?, ¿no te gusta lo que ves?- Dijo Chichí, fingiendo un pequeño puchero, como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-No, no…. si me gusta lo que veo….lo que pasa es que yo…¡¡No se que me pasa cuando te miro, me pones muy nervioso!!- Dijo Goku, exasperado.  
-Jejejeje…siento ponerte tan nervioso.- Sonrió la chica levemente.-¿Realmente es tan inocente?, ¿o lo esta fingiendo estratégicamente, como hacen muchos hombres?...no puedo creer que sea tan ingenuo y puro….¡¡es tan lindo!!- Pensaba Chichí.- Dime… ¿Te gustaría examinarme?...así te enseño mejor, todas las diferencias que hay entre hombres y mujeres. Ven, dame tu mano. –Dijo Chichí, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Goku.

Goku, accedió a la petición de la chica, entregándole su mano, algo desconfiado.

-Este es mi pecho….a diferencia del tuyo, el mío como tu has dicho antes, esta hinchado y es blandito.- Dijo Chichí poniendo sobre su seno, la temblorosa mano de Goku, que miraba muy atento.- ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo haciendo un poco mas de fricción con la mano de Goku.  
- Es muy agradable.-Dijo Goku con un suspiro casi imperceptible.- Está suave….tu piel es muy suave…-Dijo acariciando delicadamente y con curiosidad, el pecho de Chichí.   
-No se si te has dado cuenta, de que mis formas, son más redondas que las tuyas.-Dijo agarrando sin permiso, la otra mano de Goku, para pasarla por su cuerpo, haciendo un largo recorrido "explicativo". – Yo no tengo los músculos tan desarrollados, ni tan visibles como los tuyos…aun que claro muchos hombres tampoco los tienen jejej. Mi cintura esta más acentuada y mi trasero es más ovalado y grande…. Y lo más importante… la diferencia principal, es esta….-Dijo Chichí colocando finalmente la mano de Goku en su desnuda entrepierna.- No se que estoy haciendo….debo de estar loca.-Pensaba la chica, sin hacerle mucho caso a su consciencia.  
-Wuaaaauuu….vaya, es muy curioso, esta….esta llano….también es suave…y desprende calor…- Dijo Goku muy sorprendido y excitado, ante el nuevo descubrimiento, mientras seguía explorando con su mano. -Que….que extraño… ¡¡¡son labios!!!…. ¡¿sabias que tienes otra boca aquí abajo?!- Dijo el chico desconcertado, haciendo sonrojar a Chichí con su comentario.  
- No, no es una boca….sirve para hacer pipi, como lo que tienes tú. Es solo que su forma es así….- Dijo Chichí señalando la entrepierna de Goku para explicarle, cuando se dio cuenta, de que el chico tenia una erección. -¡Ohhh vaya!- Dijo Chichí sonrojada, abriendo mucho los ojos, ante la "gran sorpresa".  
-¿Ehhh?...ha, lo siento….jejeje.- Dijo Goku sonriendo nervioso, con una mano atrás de su cabeza No se que me pasa, últimamente me sucede a menudo, se pone muy dura y rígida….hasta cambia de tamaño, haciendo que los pantalones me aprieten. Creo que debo de estar enfermo.-Dijo el chico mirándose la abultada zona.  
-Pues….si, si que lo estas….si quieres….si quieres yo, yo…..podría curarte….¿me dejas hacerlo?- Dijo Chichí tímidamente al principio, dando un toque de picardía al final.

La chica temerosa e indecisa, avanzó despacio con su mano, hasta que por fin decidida, la colocó en mitad del pantalón de Goku, tocando su miembro. Ante este contacto, Goku, dio un respingo para atrás, como si la caricia de Chichí, le hubiese quemado.

-¡¡¿Qué haces?!!, ¡¡¿Que estas haciendo?!!, ¡¡¿Por qué me tocas ahí?!!- Dijo el chico impresionado y algo violento.  
- Pues….¿quieres que te cure o no?. Tú simplemente confía en mí, déjate llevar. – Dijo Chichí, continuando con su cometido.  
-Ya, pero me perece muy raro, por que nunca nadie…..Ahhhhh….me había….ahhhh….tocadoooohhhh…..-Dijo Goku, jadeando levemente, ante las caricias de Chichí.(las cuales, todavía eran por encima del pantalón).  
-Parece que le gusta….probaré a ir mas lejos- Pensó Chichí, introduciendo la mano dentro, del pantalón de Goku.   
-Ummmhhhhh….- Gemía Goku con los ojos cerrados, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Chichí, sobre su miembro.

Chichí miraba a Goku complacída, viendo el efecto que sus caricias provocaban en el. Despacio y con inseguridad, comenzó a acelerar los movimientos de su mano, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.  
-Dime…¿que sientes Goku?.- Preguntó Chichí al oído del muchacho, muy excitada y respirando profundamente.  
- Yo…yo, me siento bien….aaahhhh….-Dijo Goku hablando de forma entrecortada, mientras gemía mas alto. Me gusta….me gusta mucho….ohhhh….ahhhh….es una sensación extraña….es como si tuviera ganas de hacer pis, pero que no puede salir….ahhhh.- Dijo el chico, contrayendo el rostro por el placer y arrugando su frente.

Los movimientos de Chichí se fueron acelerando frenéticamente, haciendo que Goku se doblase, y apretara los puños. Chichí, no tenia mucha experiencia en estas cosas,( Era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Había leído muchos libros y la teoría se la sabía a la perfección) pero sabia que si seguía así, Goku terminaría derramándose, y no quería que todo acabase tan rápido.

-¡¡¿POR QU…, ¡¡¿POR QU… TE PARASTE?!!...¡¡Sigue por favor!!. -Dijo Goku, mezcla de suplica y enfado, cuando Chichí paro en seco, los movimientos de su mano.  
- Goku….recuerdas….¿recuerdas lo que te dije de los besos?….¿lo de que no lo volveríamos a hacer?….pues lo retiro, y como princesa, te ordeno que me beses….¡bésame!- Dijo Chichí respirando agitadamente.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, cuando en un lapso después, se lanzaron, el uno a la boca del otro, besándose salvaje y apasionadamente. Las manos de Chichí recorrían el cuerpo de Goku con desesperación, acariciando su espalda y trasero. Por otro lado, Goku agarraba la cabeza de Chichí, con las dos manos, mientras le acariciaba, su todavía mojado cabello.  
El chico sentía un extraño instinto, como si la ropa le empezara a molestar y mientras no paraba de besar a la chica, fue desabrochándose con dificultad su camisa. Chichí al ver que Goku estaba en problemas, decidió ayudarlo, deshaciéndose ahora de sus pantalones.  
Goku estaba completamente desnudo al igual que Chichí. La chica no pudo evitar romper el beso, para mirar y examinarle con detalle. Sin decir nada, Chichí, paso lentamente un dedo por el torso de Goku, recorriendo con el, todos los surcos que hacían los músculos del chico, quedándose maravillada con lo que estaba tocando. Posó los ojos en sus brazos, que eran grandes y fuertes, para después mirar con detalle, su pecho y abdomen perfectos. Seguidamente, miró mas abajo y se sorprendió con lo que vio….y toco antes.

-¡Que grande!…..así que esto es un pene….-Pensó Chichí, abriendo mucho los ojos atónita.- No es tan feo y asqueroso como yo pensaba…-Volvió a pensar, sonriendo lascivamente.

La chica, se acerco de nuevo a Goku, lamiendo de forma muy sensual su cuello y pecho, haciendo que el chico se derritiese, con todas las sensaciones que Chichí despertaba en el.  
Chichí, ya no podía aguantar más, estaba muy excitada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ir al siguiente paso. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, y al principio tenía algo de miedo, pero ya no había dudas, todo su ser la impulsaba a tener sexo con Goku.

Besándose de nuevo, de la misma forma que antes, Chichí, tiro a Goku en la cama, sentándose a horcajadas encima de su abdomen.

-Goku….escucha…..ahora va a pasar una cosa…..y no quiero que te asustes…..lo que va a pasar entre nosotros es lo que tu cuerpo y mente pide a voces igual que el mío……solo…solo déjate llevar como hasta ahora…..- Dijo Chichí con algo de miedo e inquietud-

Después de decir esto, Goku asintió con la cabeza, sin haber prestado mucha atención a las palabras de Chichí, ya que estaba cegado por el deseo. La Chica con mucho temor pero decidida, agarro el miembro de Goku, colocándolo en su entrada. Poco a poco, fue haciendo fuerza con su propio cuerpo, mientras ponía cara de dolor al sentir como el pene de Goku, se iba introduciendo en su estrecha, pero húmeda hendidura, desflorándose poco a poco.

-Ummm duele demasiado….-Pensaba Chichí, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, hasta que por fin, terminó de acoplarse a Goku.  
-¡¡¿Chichí?!! ¡¡¿Estas bien?!!…..sin querer me he colado por tu boca de abajo y te he hecho una herida….Ohhhh….¡mira, estas sangrando!….lo….ohhhh….siento-Dijo Goku sobresaltado y muy preocupado por Chichí, mientras que por otra parte empezaba a sentir un placer inimaginable.  
-No te preocupes….es normal….yo ya tenia un agujero hecho ahí, igual que todas las mujeres, no me lo has hecho tu….todos los hombres y mujeres nacen para hacer esto algún un día….pero, la primera vez que se hace, duele un poco para las chicas y además se sangra….tranquilo.- Dijo Chichí, serenando a Goku, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro.  
- Estas….muy caliente ahí dentro….y mojada….me gusta mucho Chichí….mu gusta muchísimo….-Dijo Goku con voz ronca, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Chichí, comenzó a mover las caderas de tras a delante, rozándose con Goku, al principio despacio para luego después ir acelerando los movimientos, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico.

-Ohhhh dios mío esto es genial….ya no me duele nada….ummmm…siento, siento como late dentro de mi….sus palpitaciones…y esos gestos que hace….le esta gustando mucho….es tan dulce…es como si fuera un niño….además es increíble…es tan guapo… creo que me voy a morir sintiendo todo esto….-Pensaba la chica casi en éxtasis.

Goku estaba enloquecido. De repente, su mirada se volvió agresiva y fría, agarrando fuertemente a Chichí por las muñecas, tirándola violentamente a la cama y poniéndose el, encima de ella, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza para aprisionarla. La miro un largo rato a los ojos, de forma furiosa e intimidadora sin decir nada. Chichí temblaba bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo mucho miedo y pavor, realmente dudaba de que alquel chico dulce y tierno, fuera ahora a dañarla. De un fuerte golpe, Goku se introdujo de nuevo en Chichí, embistiendola, llevando ahora él la iniciativa.

-¡Ahhhhh!...- Dijo Chichí en un fuerte grito, sintiendo dolor y placer.  
-Chichí no se que me pasa…es esto que estamos haciendo…ummm….ahhhh es esta sensación…pero tengo ganas de estar…ummm…. mas cerca, mas dentro de ti….quiero hacerte daño pero sin lastimarteeee…..- Dijo Goku jadeando y hablando entrecortadamente en un susurro al oído de Chichí, mientras los movimientos de sus caderas, eran cada vez mas rápidos y profundos.-Que….bonitos….-Dijo mirando los pechos de Chichí.-¿Puedo...puedo...lamerlos?-Dijo Goku lamiéndo a continuación, los pezones de la chica , haciendo a Chichí retorcerse del placer.

Los jadeos y suspiros llenaban la habitación, mientras que los dos sudorosos y calientes se movían al unisono, como si fueran un solo ser. Chichí arañaba la espalda y trasero de Goku, notando como su orgasmo estaba cerca. De la misma manera, Goku sentía su clímax llegar, sin saber muy bien que era aquello, solo que era lo mejor que había sentido nunca….mucho mejor que comer cuando se tiene hambre. Entonces al fin, el orgasmo de Chichí llegó, dando paso un segundo después a Goku, que jadeaba con el rostro contraído y los ojos cerrados, derramándose por fin en el interior de la chica, ahogando sus gemidos en un profundo beso con Chichí.

-Goku….te quiero- Dijo Chichí feliz y exhausta, aun con el chico dentro de ella.


	14. Chapter 13

Pues para empezar muchas gracias por los reviews, un beso muy grande!!!!!!!!!

Bueno este capi es durillo, hay muchos tacos y cosas así. Además aclaración: yo no comparto la forma de pensar de Chichí (conforme leías el capi sabréis por que lo digo jjee) pero es la mentalidad de la época y más en chicas de su estatus social. En fin no me enrollo más, y aquí os dejo el capi. Espero que os guste!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 13

Goku tenía la cara enterrada entre el hombro y el cuello de Chichí. Poco a poco, su respiración se iba normalizando, mientras salía del interior de la chica, acurrucándose a continuación entre sus pechos.  
Había un cómodo silencio en la habitación. Chichí acariciaba muy despacio la cabeza de Goku, entrelazando los dedos en su rebelde cabello. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo miraban hacia el infinito, mientras vivían la tranquilidad del momento.

-¿Chichí?...-Dijo Goku de repente.   
-¿Ummm?...Dijo Chichí, bajando la cabeza para mirar al chico.  
-Esto que acabamos de hacer….¿esto, es el sexo?...Dijo el chico intrigado.  
-Si, esto es el sexo. Pero a mi no me gusta llamarlo solo así, ¿sabes?…..yo…yo lo llamo hacer el amor.-Dijo Chichí, sonriendo a Goku.  
-¿Hacer el amor?...no entiendo.-Dijo Goku con cara interrogante.  
- Pues si, hacer el amor. Es lo que hacen dos personas cuando están enamoradas….si no lo están, hacen solo sexo…..por cierto ¿cómo sabias lo del sexo?, ¿alguien te explico algo, antes de esto?.-Dijo Chichí con cara de sospecha.   
-Jejejeje, bueno mi abuelo me explico….pero no entendí mucho, era muy complicado de entender, lo de: "tienes que meter tu colita por su agujero", y cosas de esas jejeje…. Ahora con la práctica ha sido cuando por fin he entendido.-Dijo Goku, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Chichí y sonriendo.  
-Yo en verdad estoy algo avergonzada….por que esto que acabamos de hacer, veras….solo lo pueden hacer las personas casadas….los matrimonios. No esta bien hacerlo sin casarse y mas si eres mujer, es…es pecado….pero….no me arrepiento, realmente ha sido genial.-Dijo Chichí feliz.  
-Si es verdad, me ha gustado mucho, no sabia que se pudiera tener otro tipo de hambre a parte del de comer…jejeje. ¿Pero?, ¿Matrimonio?...ahh si, algo me dijo mi abuelo también acerca de eso….algo de que yo debería casarme y tener una familia…. ¿pero que tiene que ver tener sexo con estar casado?.-Dijo Goku, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo.  
-Pues Goku, es que de eso en su mayor parte va el matrimonio. Cuando se esta casado, el sexo…bueno "hacer el amor", hay que hacerlo con tu marido o esposa todas las noches….es uno de los deberes del matrimonio. Por eso…..si te casas por amor con el hombre que amas, es lo mas maravilloso del mundo y si no es así…..la vida conyugal es un infierno…..-Dijo esto ultimo muy triste.  
-Entonces si te casas con el príncipe Yancha, no solo harías lo de los besos…. si no que también deberías hacer sexo con el, todas las noches….. Pues no deberías hacerlo si no quieres….¡no es justo!- Dijo Goku con un tono extraño en sus palabras, un tono de indignación y enfado…..un tono de alguien, que está celoso.  
-Es horrible, no se si ahora entiendes el por que no quiero casarme, y mas, con alguien al que no amo….pero es mi deber de princesa….es mi obligación. De todas maneras el ya ha intentado tener sexo conmigo varias veces antes de estar casados y siempre le he dejado cao…. ¡¡¡Ahhhh Dios mío!!!- Dijo Chichí con la cara descompuesta acordándose de golpe, de todo lo sucedido con el príncipe en su habitación horas antes.- ¡¡Goku deprisa debes de acompañarme a mi habitación, es muy urgente!!.-Dijo la chica muy nerviosa, levantándose de un salto, de la cama.

Goku y Chichí caminaban con sigilo por los pasillos de palacio, para no ser vistos. Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando por fin la chica, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.  
Chichí no le explicó nada de lo sucedido a Goku, estaba demasiado asustada y alterada como para dar explicaciones, pero el chico la seguía sin entender. Con temor, se dispuso a girar muy despacio el pomo de la puerta, aun sabiendo que esta, estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. La chica con miedo a lo que se pudiera encontrar ahí dentro, miro por la pequeña apertura de la puerta con cobardía. Finalmente se armo de valor y entro en la estancia.  
La habitación para su alivio estaba vacía y tal como ella la había dejado, con la cama desecha de haber dormido allí y su vestido encima de una silla. No había rastro del príncipe Yancha, lo cual era muy raro, ya que acabó muy mal herido. Pero lo que era verdaderamente extraño, es que no estaban los pedazos del jarrón roto, ni sangre en el suelo.

-No puede ser….¡¿que es lo que ha pasado?!...alguien ha tenido que sacarlo de aquí y curarlo…La puerta esta abierta y el se había tragado la llave…..y…¿¡¡Donde esta la sangre y los trozos del jarrón!!?-Decía Chichí muy alterada dando vuelta sobre si misma, con las manos en la cabeza.  
-¿Chichí me puedes explicar que esta pasando?.-Dijo Goku igual de nervioso que la chica.  
- Es que yo….bueno lo que pasó….el príncipe Yancha intento conseguir de mi, lo que tu ya sabes…Yo tenia mucho miedo, me defendí como pude y le deje casi moribundo, entonces salté por la ventana, y ya sabes el resto…Pero ahora….¡¡¡EL NO ESTA AQUÍ!!!.- Dijo Chichí, histérica, y perturbada.  
- Tranquila Chichí, todo esto tiene que tener una explicación. Ahora mismo iremos a ver al rey y le contarás todo…..- Dijo Goku, agarrando de los hombros a Chichí, para tranquilizarla, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.  
-Ujummm…-Dijo carraspeando un guardia, que procedía de otro reino distinto.-Princesa, vengo a entregarle esta nota.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, depositando a continuación un papel en su mano. – Con permiso su majestad, me retiro.- Dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia, ante las atónitas miradas de Chichí y Goku.   
-¿Pero que?...¿que es esto?.-Dijo Chichí aun perpleja, desdoblando la nota.

"Ni creas que te as librado de mi, puta. Hace falta más que un viejo jarrón para acabar conmigo. Si no quieres que tu amado tío, el rey, muera (y sabes muy bien que seria capaz de hacerlo), reúnete conmigo en la torre mas alta de la capilla, la que pose el campanario, justo al medio día. Por cierto, ven sola, ni se te ocurra decirle nada al imbécil de tu escolta, por que si no, atente a las consecuencias….quedas advertida. Con amor tu queridísimo prometido: El Príncipe Yancha"

Al terminar de leer la nota, Chichí se quedo helada y creyó que su corazón se había parado de la impresión.

-No puede ser….que voy a hacer ahora…estoy perdida- Pensó la chica.-Pero tengo que mantener la calma, he de ser valiente e ir a la cita….de alguna manera hay que solucionar esto- Volvía a pensar Chichí.  
-¿Qué sucede Chichí?, ¿Qué dice esa nota?...te has puesto muy pálida, ¿estas bien?.-Dijo Goku preocupado.  
-No era nada jejej, es una tontería, es una nota de….de la costurera del reino, si de la costurera…dice que tengo que ir a la prueba del vestido al medio día….-Dijo Chichí intentando ser convincente para engañar a Goku. Por cierto no me puedes acompañar….son cosas de mujeres ya sabes…-Dijo Chichí, sonriendo forzadamente a Goku, intentando disimular su nerviosismo, mientras arrugaba la nota.

El reloj de sol marcaba las doce, cuando Chichí armada de valor, se dispuso a subir las afiladas escaleras de la torre. Dentro estaba oscuro y hacia frio. La chica agarro una antorcha que había en la pared, para alumbrarse. Después de un largo rato subiendo escaleras, las cuales no parecían tener fin, la chica pudo vislumbrar algo de claridad. Chichí terminó de subir los tres peldaños que le quedaban, cuando se encontró en el campanario, el cual estaba lleno de palomas y viejas imágenes de vírgenes y santos.  
Apoyado en una esquina, se podía distinguir perfectamente, la silueta de un hombre, el cual estaba de espaldas.

-Me alegro que hayas venido….y sola….se ve que eres una chica lista-.Dijo Yancha, dándose la vuelta.  
-¿Que quieres?, ¿a que vienen estos jueguecitos?... veo que estás perfectamente….¿por que me has citado aquí?-Dijo la chica muy seria, haciendo retumbar su voz en la torre .  
-¿Perfectamente?...-Dijo Yancha en un tono irónico, mientras se iba acercando a Chichí.-¿A que llamas tu perfectamente, eh?...¡¡¡mírame, mírame bien la cara zorra!!!, ¿Acaso no ves estas espantosas heridas?.-Dijo muy cerca de Chichí, señalándose la cara, mientras la chica retrocedía con horror.- ¡¡ME HAN TENIDO QUE COSER LA CARA POR TU CULPA….POR CULPA DE LO QUE TU ME HICISTE ANOCHE!!...y me van a quedar unas horribles cicatrices….-Dijo la ultima frase con resignación, mientras se tocaba con cuidado el rostro.  
- ¿Que pretendes?, ¿que diga, que lo siento?….¿que llore por tus asquerosas heridas?. Pues quiero que sepas que me alegro, es lo menos que te merecías….cerdo repugnante.-Dijo Chichí, enfrentándole sin ningún miedo, mirándole con odio. -No se como he sido tan tonta….no debí de haber venido. No me dan miedo tus amenazas, ya no…..Voy a contarle todo a mi tío, y me va a tener que creer….despídete de ser el rey de este reino.-Dijo la chica dando media vuelta, para salir del campanario.  
-Ehhh, eh, eh, eh…..¿Donde te crees que vas?.- Dijo Yancha, haciendo un rápido movimiento, sujetando a Chichí por la cintura, estampándola con violencia contra la pared.- Me estoy empezando a cansar de ti, maldita puta reprimida….bueno, no tan reprimida por lo que me han contado… ¿Así que tu guardia consiguió de ti, lo que yo llevo buscando desde hace cuatro años no?...jejeje… lo sabia, no eres mas que una guarra. ¿Qué tal si tu tío se entera?, ¿no se liaría todo?...ufff que complicado. ¿Por que me miras con esa carita?...yo me entero de todo cariño. No te creas tan lista, ni a mi tan estúpido….¡No voy a perder este reino, ¿me escuchas?!.- Dijo el príncipe, gritando a Chichí, muy cerca de su rostro, salpicando su saliva en la chica.-Le diremos al rey que estas heridas, me las he hecho al caerme del caballo esta mañana, al amanecer…..la boda seguirá adelante como hasta ahora, pero…..una vez que estemos casados, después de la noche de bodas, despídete de la luz del día cariño….¿te gusta esta torre?...no esta evidentemente, el idiota de tu tío no lo permitiría….pero, te encerrare en una parecida en mi reino, hasta que mueras.- Dijo soltando a Chichí, para dejarla escapar. – No olvides esto Chichí, la vida de tu tío depende de ti.-Dijo Yancha, viendo como la chica se alejaba corriendo escaleras abajo.


	15. Chapter 14

ESTE CAPI ES EL PENULTIMO!!!!!!!! El siguiente capi ya es el final. Solo queda un capi para acabar….que intriga eh? Jejeje

Espero que os guste el capi. Muchos besotes a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo14

Chichí corría muy deprisa y sin control, por el interior de palacio, como si alguien la persiguiera. Estaba muy alterada, las amenazas del príncipe retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. De repente se topó con la gran puerta de la biblioteca, dándose de bruces contra ella. Tiro del pomo con desesperación, abriendo aquel pesado portón con dificultad, hasta poder entrar dentro de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y echando el cerrojo rápidamente, para que nadie pudiese entrar.  
Mas calmada, Chichí se apoyó en la puerta, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que su gesto apaciguado, se convirtió en amargo, rompiendo a llorar a continuación.

-¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!!- Dijo llorando, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, deslizando poco a poco su cuerpo por la puerta, hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. -Pero…..¡¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?!!...¡¡¿que me pasa?!!, ¡¡No debo tener miedo!!.- Dijo contradiciéndose a ella misma, mientras despertaba en su interior una gran valentía y coraje.-¡¡Ya vasta!!, no me voy a dejar vencer ni amedrentar por ese imbecil…..el no puede conmigo…..¡¡nadie puede conmigo!!- Dijo poniéndose en pie, mientras levantaba el puño con energía y entusiasmo.

La chica, abrió el portón de la biblioteca despacio, asomando primero un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia todos lados, por si acaso. Era valiente, pero debía de tener cautela. Fue a su habitación, para pensar mejor y con claridad lo que iba a hacer.  
Una vez que estaba en sus aposentos, Chichí, se tumbo en la cama, y pensó:

-Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos…..He de avisar a mi tío, aun que no creo demasiado en las amenazas de Yancha. Pero aún así, he de avisarle. No tengo muy claro que sean solo eso, amenazas, con el Príncipe nunca se sabe……lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero casarme con el, y mas si estoy enamorada de otra persona...- Pensó mientras abrazaba un almohadón.-Ayyyyyyyyyy…..¡¡te quiero Goku…..te amo!!.-Dijo suspirando, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el almohadón contra su pecho.-¡¡Si, eso es!!. - Dijo incorporándose rápidamente sobre la cama, como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido arriba de su cabeza.- Lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con Goku….los dos, le diremos a mi tío todo lo que sabemos sobre Yancha y luego…..luego nos fugaremos, nos iremos lejos de aquí para ser felices. Yo renunciaré a ser princesa, y mucho menos a ser "Futura Reina" y nos…..¡¡Nos casaremos!!...¡¡Ayyy si!!...los dos estamos enamorados….¿los dos estamos enamorados?...la verdad es que, aún no se que siente Goku por mi-. Dijo cambiando su gesto de alegría a tristeza, notando una extraña sensación en su pecho-. Se que lo que hicimos ayer fue algo muy hermoso pero…. ¿Qué significó para el?...con todo lo que ha pasado, ni he tenido tiempo de preguntárselo….he de hablarle cuanto antes y averiguarlo.-Dijo volviéndose a tumbar en la cama, mientras miraba al techo.

-Tock, tock-. Golpearon a la puerta con energía.  
-¿Si?, ¿Quien es?-. Dijo Chichí levantándose.  
-Soy yo Chichí-. Dijo Goku desde el otro lado, como si fuera una casualidad o cosa del destino, que el apareciera justo en ese preciso momento.  
-¡Pasa, ven entra!.- Dijo la chica muy feliz, tirando del brazo del chico.  
- No sabía si habías regresado ya de tu cita con eso de la costu…de la costurera….-Dijo Goku con su típica expresión de inocencia.  
- ¿La costurera?... ¡ha si!, "la costurera", si, para lo del vestido de novia, si.- Dijo Chichí, algo nerviosa mintiendo.- Pues…. regresé hace escasos minutos.-Dijo sonriéndole al chico.  
-¿Todo esta bien?.- Dijo Goku, con preocupación por lo sucedido anteriormente en la mañana, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica, con una seriedad impropia en el.  
-Si, no te preocupes todo esta bien…..de verdad.-Dijo la chica con mirada tierna y algo triste.  
-Pues….es que es la hora de almorzar y me ha dicho una sirvienta, que pasara a por ti, para acompañarte al comedor…..-Decía Goku, cuando fue interrumpido de golpe, con un inesperado beso de Chichí, en los labios.-Ummmmhh….Chichí….- Dijo Goku, suspirando muy bajo, de forma casi imperceptible, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras se separaba poco a poco de la chica.  
- Goku veras….yo….yo….quería decirte algo….mas bien quería preguntarte algo.-Dijo Chichí, retirando delicadamente sus brazos, que estaban alrededor del cuello de Goku, dándole a continuación la espalda, para poder evitar, el mirarle a la cara, y hacerlo todo mas fácil. –Bueno……pues….pues….después…..después…..-Dijo Chichí tartamudeando a mas no poder, mientras sentía un horrible calor subir hacia su rostro, hasta ponerlo completamente rojo de la vergüenza.- Vamos Chichí, que te pasa ahora o nunca….-Pensó la chica decidida.-¿Lo de anoche, que significó para ti?.-Dijo directa, y sin rodeos, como si la frase hubiera sido disparada por una pistola.  
- ¿Lo de anoche?…..-Dijo el chico con cara de despistado, mirando hacia el techo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla,con el dedo índice.-Lo de anoche estuvo bien, me gustó. Había mucha comida en la fiesta y, ¡toda estaba deliciosa!.-Dijo entusiasmado.

Chichí casi se cae al suelo, al escuchar las palabras de Goku, cuando enfurecida dio media vuelta, para mirar al chico, y dijo:

- ¡¡¡No idiota, la fiesta no!!!...perdón….quería decir, que no me refería a la fiesta, no a eso.-Dijo la chica frenándose un poco.- Yo me refería a…..a lo que hicimos, "tu y yo" mas tarde….en tu habitación….cuando…cuando hicimos el amor. ¿Que fue eso para ti?.-Dijo mirando al chico tiernamente.  
- Ujummjjj…-Tosió Goku avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado, empezando a sonrojarse, cuando por su mente pasaron todas las imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior.- Veras…. eso….eso para mi fue genial, nunca pensé que se pudieran sentir cosas así. Realmente me gustó mucho.-Dijo sonriendo, todavía ruborizado.  
-Entonces….¿tu me amas?.- Volvió a decir Chichí sin rodeos.  
-Es que yo…..no lo se…..no estoy seguro.-Dijo Goku, con actitud sería, y hasta con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.- Lo de anoche fue muy especial para mi, de verdad, pero….no se que es amar….no se que es el amor…..Dijo extendiendo el brazo para acariciar el hombro de Chichí, cuando esta, le volvió a dar la espalda a Goku.  
-¿Como he podido ser tan tonta?…..¿como pude ilusionarme así?….debí de haberlo comprendido….el no me quiere. Pero…¿como pude creer que por que anoche hiciéramos el amor el se iba a enamorar locamente de mi?….que estupida he sido….¡¡tonta, tonta, mas que tonta!!.-Pensaba Chichí con gesto amargo, mientras los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón, se hubiera partido en mil pedazos.  
-Chichí yo….lo siento…-Dijo Goku muy apenado.   
-No, no importa de verdad.-Dijo Chichí mirando al chico, con una fingida pero triste sonrisa, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no llorar (al menos delante de el).- En todo caso quien lo siento soy yo ¿sabes?, yo debería de pedirte perdón a ti. Ayer….ayer me volví a aprovechar de ti….fui demasiado lejos….Lo mió no tiene perdón. Tu eres un ser de corazón puro y yo….te arrastre a hacer aquello, sin saber ni lo que hacías….solo para satisfacer mis mas bajos instintos. Lo siento.-Dijo la chica casi temblando.  
-Chichí…..-Dijo Goku algo preocupado al verla así.  
-Bueno venga no pasa nada…..no me mires así, ¿vale?. Ve al comedor, y di a mi tío y al Príncipe, que bajare mas tarde…que aun no estoy lista, tengo que arreglarme un poco.- Dijo Chichí, yendo hacia su tocador como si nada le sucediera.  
-Si.-Dijo Goku, disponiéndose a salir por la puerta.  
-Goku….espera. Solo quería decirte que mejor olvidemos lo que paso anoche, es mas olvidemos también esta conversación. ¿De acuerdo?.-Dijo Chichí.  
-De acuerdo.-Dijo Goku, cerrando la puerta a continuación.

Justo cuando Goku cerró la puerta y se fue, Chichí rompió a llorar encima de la cama.

- ¿Y ahora que será de mi?...Goku no me ama….pero…pero yo le quiero tanto.-Pensaba mientras lloraba escandalosamente.-Todo se ha terminado….ya no me queda nada por lo que ser feliz o luchar. Tendré que afrontar mi destino y casarme finalmente con el Príncipe Yancha…es mi deber. Pero…..el Príncipe no se saldrá del todo con la suya, no lo voy a permitir. Podrá encerrarme en una torre hasta que muera después de la noche de bodas….eso no me preocupa, quizás morir sea lo mejor….prefiero estar muerta que vivir a su lado. Pero no dejare que le haga daño a mi tío, ni que se convierta en rey. Escribiré una carta contándole todo a mi querido tío….una sirvienta se la entregara después de la boda.-Dijo Chichí limpiándose las lagrimas.

Mientras tanto, Goku bajaba las escaleras, para llegar hasta el comedor. No paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo Chichí. Ella lo amaba, pero el no estaba seguro si era amor lo que sentía por ella. Tenia muy claro que Chichí no le era indiferente, le gustaba, se lo pasaba bien con ella y le tenía mucho cariño….pero recordaba las palabras de su abuelo, con respecto a lo que era el "amor".

- ¿La quiero?...¡¡no lo se!!...ufff que confuso es todo. Mi abuelo me dijo que cuando me enamorara lo sabría…..Además, no tengo las mariposas esas en el estomago de las que el abuelo hablaba….vamos, que yo sepa.-Dijo Goku poniendo una mano en su estomago, para sentir "literalmente" a los insectos revolotear.-Hasta que no las sienta, cuando mire a Chichí, no sabré si estoy enamorado de ella.


	16. Chapter 15

Pues para empezar muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi fic, a los que habéis comentado….A TODOS!!!!!!!

Bueno esto se acaba, aquí se resuelve todo el lió y leeréis el desenlace. Este capi es mas largo que los demás, ya que como es el último….  
Nunca me cansare en serio de daros las gracias de corazón , por haber leído mi fic. Sin más rodeos espero que os guste. UN BESO MUY MUY GRANDE!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo15

Ya había pasado un mes, desde todo lo ocurrido. La princesa Chichí, apenas salía de su habitación, solo para almorzar y en contadas ocasiones, cenar. Todavía estaba muy apenada por las palabras de Goku, pero que le iba a hacer, si el no la amaba, no podía obligarlo a que le amase. Aun que ella, seguía enamorada de él, con todo su ser.

Sin embargo, Goku, seguía de escolta de la Princesa, acompañándola a todos lados, cuando esta decidía salir, (en este caso, solo salir de su habitación al comedor) como era su obligación.   
Entre ellos todo había cambiado mucho. Su relación de "amistad" se había enfriado (sobretodo por parte de la Princesa) notablemente, los dos apenas se miraban o cruzaban palabra alguna. La tensión que había entre los muchachos era tan fuerte, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

El amanecer llegó, dando paso a una mañana soleada, con un gran cielo azul y despejado, lleno de luz y alegría….pero…. no para todo el mundo, aquel día era especialmente un "día feliz". Para Chichí, era uno de los días más tristes de su vida, aun que, término finalmente por resignarse.

El castillo entero, era un verdadero caos lleno de gente. Cientos de sirvientes y doncellas, adornaban y decoraban el palacio con miles de flores y lazos blancos, por todas partes. Todo debía de quedar precioso y perfecto, sin olvidar, que había que terminar cuanto antes, para que palacio y los alrededores del castillo, estuvieran presentables, antes del medio día, cuando tendría lugar, la "gran boda de los Príncipes".  
Era el evento mas importante y sonado de todo el reino y reinos vecinos, desde hacia mas de veinte años. La ceremonia tendría lugar en la capilla, la cual ya estaba lista y perfectamente adornada, desde el día anterior. Pero el ágape, sería en el salón real, con baile incluido.

Aun era una hora muy temprana de la mañana, y ya estaban en palacio, los cocineros y camareros expertos, que servirían a los invitados, preparándolo todo. Los músicos, que amenizarían la celebración, llegaron poco después, comenzando a ensayar las piezas musicales que iban a tocar.

El escándalo era tal, que la Princesa Chichí, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se levantó de la cama, todavía con el camisón puesto, y abrió la puerta de su habitación muy despacio. Salio sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado de que nadie la viera, para observar que era todo aquello que estaban preparando para su boda.

Detrás de una columna, que había arriba de las grandes escaleras principales, estaba escondida la Princesa, visualizando todo lo que pasaba en el gran recibidor. Los sirvientes iban y venían sin cesár, con flores y cestas. Toda la estancia estaba llena de gente. Pero, lo más sorprendente, fue ver una escultura de hielo a tamaño natural, del Príncipe Yancha y ella, vestidos con sus trajes nupciales.

-Ufff que poco sentido del gusto.-Dijo Chichí, poniendo cara de asco, al ver la escultura.  
- ¡Vaya su majestad, que bien que ya este despierta!.-Dijo una sirvienta que estaba a espaldas de Chichí, dándole un tremendo susto a esta.  
-¡¡Ahhh!!.-Dijo la Princesa dando un respingo, y colocándose a continuación, la mano en el pecho.  
-Vamos, venga, solo tenemos seis horas antes de que empiece la ceremonia…¡¡ tenemos que darnos prisa y empezar a prepararla ya, o el tiempo se nos echara encima!!.-Dijo la sirvienta histérica.

Tres horas después, Goku estaba en la cocina desayunando. Inexplicablemente, el chico no devoraba su plato, como era lo habitual, ni había repetido varias veces el desayuno. Miraba hacia abajo, mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara, teniendo la mirada fija y perdida, en algún punto.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?, hoy estas muy raro, no tienes mas de cinco platos en la mesa ni estas pidiendo ya el sexto jajaja….. ¿Acaso te indigestaste con algo?- Dijo un guardia que desayunaba con el.  
- No, es solo…..que no tengo hambre.- Dijo Goku sin levantar la mirada del plato.  
- Pues come chico, come, que hoy hay que estar fuertes. Además es un día feliz, se casa nuestra Princesa.- Dijo el guardia entusiasmado.  
- Si, muy feliz.- Dijo Goku, en la misma situación que antes. 

En ese preciso instante, entró en la cocina, uno de los reposteros más famosos del reino. Portaba con el, una de las atracciones mas populares de la boda,…."La gran tarta nupcial", que se componía de ocho pisos. La portaba en una especie de carrito, que empujaba con dificultad.

-Mira chico, se algo que te abrirá el apetito. Mira hacia allí.- Dijo el guardia compañero de Goku., mientras señalaba la tarta y se relamía.  
-Si se ve deliciosa…..lastima que no la vayamos a probar.-Dijo Goku, con la misma aptitud de desánimo.   
- ¡¡Muchacho me preocupas!!.-Dijo el guardia sin poder creerse, que Goku no le prestara atención al enorme pastel.- Ahora si estoy convencido de que algo grave te pasa.-Dijo el guardia rascándose la cabeza.

Los primeros invitados comenzaban a hacer su aparición en palacio, y el Príncipe Yancha que ya estaba listo para la boda, salía a recibirlos, con la mejor de sus atenciones. Las sirvientas de palacio, no paraban de murmurar entre ellas, lo guapo y apuesto que estaba el Príncipe, aun teniendo aquellas cicatrices en la cara, que lejos de perjudicarle, le hacían mas atractivo e interesante.

Por fin llego la hora. La ceremonia comenzaría en breves minutos, y todos los invitados ya estaban esperando ansiosos en la capilla. Era curioso, como estaba el palacio en calma, y en completo silencio, después de todo el bullicio que había organizado, tan sólo media hora antes.

En la habitación de Chichí, esta se encontraba sentada delante del tocador, en silencio y sin moverse, tan solo mirando su reflejo.

-Al fin llegó la hora….-Dijo la Princesa suspirando, mientras bajaba delicadamente, la parte del velo, que cubriría su rostro.

En el recibidor, Goku estaba paseando en silencio, mientras pasaba su mano por uno de los adornos florales, rozándose ligeramente con el.  
De pronto una doncella que parecía muy apurada, se acercó hasta Goku corriendo y con mucha prisa dijo:

-¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?, ¿no sabes que la boda va a empezar ya?...¡¡¡Vamos, ve a la habitación de la Princesa!!!...¡¡¡Tienes que acompañarla hacia el altar!!!...Son órdenes del rey…¡¡¡Vamos!!!.-Dijo la doncella, empujando la espalda del chico.  
- Pero yo…..esta bien ya voy.-Dijo Goku resignado.

Subiendo las escaleras, Goku le daba vueltas en su mente, al por que se sentía tan extraño. No sabía por que, pero estaba muy triste, y había perdido el apetito.

- ¿Por que me siento así?, ahí abajo hay mucha comida y sin embargo no quiero comerla, tampoco tengo ganas de entrenar…..¿estaré enfermo?, me duele mucho el pecho y mas cuando pienso en Chichí……cuando pienso, que va a casarse……… -Reflexionaba Goku, terminando de subir el último escalón.

Chichí, ya preparada, se levantó de la silla frente al tocador, agarrando su gran ramo de novia, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Tock, tock, tock, tock-. Tocó Goku ansioso.

La Princesa abrió la puerta nerviosa, sabiendo perfectamente, quien se encontraría al otro lado. Y efectivamente ahí estaba Goku, tan guapo como siempre, pero hoy más que nunca, vestido con el traje de gala de la guardia real, que sólo se ponían los escoltas, para los actos oficiales.

-¿Vamos?.-Dijo Chichí, sin apenas mirarle.

Los dos caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, sin cruzar palabra, cuando la princesa se decidió a hablar.

-Goku, cuando entremos en la capilla, yo tengo que agarrarme de tu brazo. Es….es así…-Dijo Chichí, introduciendo su brazo, debajo del brazo de Goku, para aferrarse a el, y que los dos quedaran entrelazados.

Al sentir a Chichí tan cerca, Goku comenzó a experimentar una sensación bastante extraña. Su corazón dio un vuelco y en su estomago "miles de mariposas revoloteaban sin césar".

-¡¡¡Chichí!!!.-Dijo Goku, de repente, separándose de la Princesa muy sorprendido, con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué?, ¿que te pasa?, no me asustes.-Dijo la Princesa nerviosa y asustada, al ver el extraño comportamiento de Goku.  
-Chichí, es que, ¡¡¡siento las mariposas!!!, ¡¡¡¡yuju!!!!!, ¡¡¡siento las mariposas!!!.-Dijo Goku dando saltos de alegría, mientras Chichí lo miraba aterrada y perpleja, sin entender ni una sola palabra.- Así que no eran mariposas de verdad, no tenia que comérmelas ni nada…..¡¡era una comparación!!...jejeje que tonto soy.-Dijo con una mano atrás de su cabeza.  
-Goku, ¿de que estas hablando?, no entiendo ni una sola palabra.-Dijo Chichí muy intrigada.  
- Lo que pasa Chichí es que….."Te quiero", siento que estoy enamorado de ti. Ahora si se que es eso del amor.-Dijo el chico, levantando el velo de la princesa para poder miarla a la cara.  
-Pero…..¿que estas diciendo?...Goku no tienes que decirme esto para evitar que me case, te lo agradezco pero ya es tarde.-Dijo la chica muy séria, de forma triste, apartando la mirada.  
- No te lo digo por eso, de verdad, Chichí, créeme.-Dijo agarrándola por los hombros.-Te quiero.-A continuación se acercó mas a ella, sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso.  
-De…..¿de verdad?, ¿no me estás mintiendo?.-Dijo Chichí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.  
-Yo nunca miento.-Dijo Goku sonriendo tiernamente, mientras no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de la chica.  
-Pues….pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder…..-Dijo la princesa decidida, mientras tiraba el ramo al suelo, y se arrancaba de un tirón el pesado y molesto velo, que tenia incrustado, con miles de orquillas en la cabeza. Su moño se deshizo, quedando libre, su larga cabellera negra, la cual le llegaba por debajo del pecho.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo por último, agarrando el bajo de su vestido, para rasgarlo y poder moverse con mas agilidad, dejando una de sus piernas al descubierto. Para terminar, dio un fuerte tirón a la cola del vestido, hasta arrancarla de cuajo.

- Eyyyy….tu puedes hacer eso, ¿y yo no puedo quitarme este traje tan incomodo?-Dijo Goku indignado.  
-Ufff Goku, déjate de tonterías, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.- Dijo Chichí agarrando la mano del chico, comenzando a tirar de el, para correr.- Tenemos que salir por las caballerizas, por ahí no nos vera nadie.-Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a ellas.

Cuando de repente, vio a lo lejos a una de sus sirvientas, la cual, no estaba aun en la capilla. Para su suerte, aquella doncella, era una de sus confidentes más fieles.

- Goku espera, paremos, he de decirle algo a mi sirvienta….es muy importante.- Dijo Chichí, acercándose a la doncella.  
-Ahhh majestad….¿que hace aquí todavía?, ¿por qué no esta ya en la capilla?, yo me dirigía hacia allí, pero me entretuve un rato….¿que le ha ocurrido a su vestido?.-Dijo la sirvienta muy sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Goku, un metro más atrás. .  
-No tengo tiempo de explicarte, tú solo haz lo que yo te diga. Tienes que ir a la capilla ahora mismo y entregarle esta carta al rey, es muy urgente.-Dijo Chichí, sacándose un sobre, del escote de su vestido.  
-Si descuide, lo haré ahora mismo.-Dijo la sirvienta sonriendo a su princesa.  
- Muchas gracias.-Dijo Chichí abrazando a la doncella.  
-Majestad, le deseo mucha suerte y que sea muy feliz en su vida.-Dijo la sirvienta, viendo como Chichí se iba a toda prisa con Goku.

Mientras tanto en la capilla, todos los invitados empezaban a exasperarse, por el retraso de la princesa. Murmuraban entre ellos y miraban una y otra vez la puerta, con la esperanza de que la princesa apareciera en cualquier momento. No era normal que se retrasase tanto.

- ¿Pero por que demonios tarda tanto?, ¿Qué esta haciendo?.-Dijo el Príncipe Yancha, alterado y muy furioso, al pie del altar, esperando a la princesa.  
- No te preocupes, ya sabes como son las mujeres.-Dijo el rey, que estaba a su lado, para quitarle importancia.

De repente, los músicos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, al ver que alguien se aproximaba a toda prisa hacia la capilla. Todos los invitados se giraron con gran ovación, para ver entrar a la novia, pero…. solo era una sirvienta. La música paró, y el Príncipe Yancha, dio un puñetazo enrabiado, en una columna de mármol, próxima a el.

La sirvienta, no se quedo en la puerta, y siguió andando por la gran alfombra roja, hasta llegar al rey.

- Majestad, con su permiso, tengo algo para usted.-Dijo la doncella, al oído del rey, que la miraba estupefacto.-Es una carta…..de parte de la princesa.-Dijo entregándole el sobre.

El rey sorprendido, aceptó el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que había en su interior.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué pasa ahora?.-Dijo el Príncipe al borde de la desesperación.

Cuando el rey, término de leer la carta de la princesa, su rostro, se transformó. Cambió el gesto de amabilidad que siempre solía tener, a una expresión séria y fría. Levantó la mirada hacia sus guardias, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, y señalando después al Príncipe Yancha, para que estos lo arrestaran.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!,¡¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?!!,¡¡Dejadme en paz, o lo pagareis caro!!.-Dijo el Príncipe, muy sorprendido y atónito, cuando fue arrestado, por casi toda la guardia real.  
- Llevadlo al calabozo….a la celda de castigo. Está acusado de atentar…CONTRA EL REY Y LA PRINCESA.- Dijo el rey muy contundente.   
-¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!. Esto tiene que ser un error, yo no he hecho nada….¡¡¡Hoy es el día de mi boda!!!, ¡¡¡Todo lo que diga esa carta es mentira!!!, ¡¡¡LA PRINCESA MIENTE!!!.-Decía el Príncipe, mientras pataleaba, arrastrado por los guardias, y siendo observado por todos los invitados y sirvientes de la capilla, que estaban boquiabiertos, contemplando la escena.-Me las pagaras zorra….-Dijo Yancha entrecerrando los ojos.  
–Chichí, espero que seas muy feliz-. Dijo el rey para si mismo, mientras miraba al infinito, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Mientras, a caballo por el campo, Goku y Chichí, se dirigían hacia la antigua casa de Goku, para emprender allí, una nueva vida juntos.

-Dime Goku, ¿queda mucho para llegar a la casa donde vivía tu abuelo Son Gohan?.-Dijo Chichí agarrando fuertemente la cintura de Goku, mientras iba montada a lomos del caballo.  
- No ya falta poco, es solo subir esa montaña….¿Dime Chichí, entonces tu y yo vamos a vivir juntos?.-Dijo Goku, con su característica inocencia.  
- Claro que si, ya lo sabes. Pero quiero casarme contigo dentro de poco. No esta bien que dos personas convivan sin estar casados.-Dijo Chichí apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico.  
-Entonces si no está bien….¿yo tendría que haberme casado con mi abuelo?...los dos vivíamos juntos y no lo estábamos.-Dijo Goku con cara de duda, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.  
- Jejejeje….pero que tonto eres. Me refiero a que no esta bien, que una pareja viva junta sin casarse. Una pareja formada por un hombre y una mujer, que no son familia y se aman como nosotros. Dijo Chichí explicándole.-Además quiero tener muchos niños…..por lo menos ummmhhh….¡¡cinco!!, cinco niños.-Dijo la chica feliz.  
- Ah niños si, eso estaría bien, me gustan los niños…..¿Pero como se tienen los niños?.-Dijo Goku otra vez intrigado.  
- Menuda cruz me ha caído contigo jejeje….¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace justo un mes?….cuando tu y yo dormimos juntos….pues esos "ejercicios", son los que hay que hacer, para construir niños. A la mujer le crece la barriguita y dentro de nueve meses, nace el niño.-Dijo la chica comprensiva, ya que tenía en cuenta la ignorancia de Goku en muchos aspectos.  
- ¡¡¡Pues eso es genial!!!, Por que si me gustan los niños y también me gusta mucho, lo de hacer el amor….¡¡construir niños va a ser muy divertido!!.-Dijo entusiasmado, haciendo sonrojar a Chichí con su comentario.-Dime….¿no habremos echo un niño ya?.-Dijo Goku interesado.  
- Pues…..veras….no siempre que se hacen esas cosas, surge efecto a la primera, de hecho algunas mujeres lo intentan muchas veces, hasta que pasa……pero……en mi caso…..veras….ayer, ayer me entere de una cosa ¿sabes?...estoy….¡estoy embarazada!.-Dijo Chichí muy ilusionada.  
- ¿Embaraque?.-Dijo Goku poniendo cara rara.  
-No, no importa, te lo explicare luego, cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa.-Dijo la chica feliz, descansando su cabeza, en la espalda de su amado, mientras cerraba los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

FIN.


End file.
